Incubus Redux II
by deangirl1
Summary: These are the stolen kisses alluded to in Crimson1's Incubus chapter 19. You don't have to have read that first but you really, really should - why should I be the only one obsessed?
1. Stolen Kisses

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Thanks to Kripke and Crimson1 for letting me play in their sandboxes.

**A/N:** This will be a series of moments dealing with the "stolen kisses" alluded to in Crimson1's _Incubus_, Chapter 19. They were plot bunnies I just couldn't ignore or get out of my head. Yes, I do have her blessing. Do you need to read _Incubus_ first? Probably not for these, but it is an absolutely amazing story, so you should read it because you really owe it to yourself!

There be slash ahead, so if that isn't your thing – turn back now….

* * *

Dean was falling.

He was sure he'd been asleep and then something had slammed into his back and he was falling. He didn't fall for long, but it did hurt. At least a little.

He was momentarily disoriented until a familiar voice both grounded him in reality and unsettled him.

"Dean?" It was Sasha's voice, a breathy whisper, and it was coming from somewhere above him.

Dean realized he was lying on the floor between the two beds. Sasha was on one, and he and Sam had been forced to share the other when they had arrived late to check in and the motel hadn't had a cot for them to use.

Sam. That explained how Dean had ended up on the floor. Dean sighed. That explained the blow to the back: Sam's feet. Dean was going to have to re-think his brother's nickname, maybe Thrasher or Thumper instead of Sasquatch.

The room was dark. It was obviously still the middle of the night even if Dean couldn't see the clock from his current position, but there was light from the parking lot spilling in around the curtains, so Dean could see Sasha peering over the edge of his bed.

Dean looked up into the incredibly blue pools of his _friend's_ eyes. Sasha was smiling down at him, his chin resting on his folded arms.

"Pretty funny, huh? Next time _you_ sleep with him," Dean snarked.

"Now, Dean. You know he's not the Winchester I want to sleep with," the grin turned wicked and heat burned in the blue eyes.

Dean shivered involuntarily. Shoving his hands underneath himself, he shoved up into a sitting position which placed him at eye-level with the incubus, making him feel a little less vulnerable. It also meant that he could feel Sasha's breath ghosting on his face and neck.

Sasha raised his head off of his arms and one hand reached out to brush through Dean's short hair and cup the back of his neck, drawing the two together.

Dean allowed himself to be drawn towards the full and enticing lips in front of him, his brother momentarily forgotten.

Sasha's soft lips caressed his gently. Sasha's tongue ghosted across Dean's top lip and then did the same to his bottom lip, causing him to shiver again. He was suddenly aware of gooseflesh being raised on his arms. His neck was warm, really warm, under the gentle caress of Sasha's hand there. The warmth was mirrored by a warmth that was growing in his gut.

Dean pressed into the kiss, deepening it and tasting every crevice in Sasha's mouth. Dean's hand came up and swept into his beautiful crimson hair, pressing their lips tightly together.

Sasha's tongue darted in and tangled with Dean, slowing his somewhat frantic probing. The kiss slowed and became more gentle. The pounding of his heartbeat in his ears gradually lessened letting Dean take in his surroundings again. He was suddenly aware of his brother's breathing coming from the bed behind him.

Dean broke the kiss with a bit of a gasp as he heard Sam's breathing become lighter as if he was waking. Dean's head moved within Sasha's light touch to look behind at his brother on the bed. Sam was lying on his side facing his brother, the easier to have kicked him out. Sam's eyes were still closed. Dean breathed a sigh of relief; Sam was clearly still asleep.

He turned back to Sasha with a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

'Slow, remember," he breathed. Sasha's face was still merely inches from his own.

"I remember," Sasha's voice was low, the growl almost showing through, but he released Dean's neck, his fingers ghosting along the line of his jaw as he drew his hand back.

Dean rolled to his knees and gripped the edge of Sasha's bed, leveraging himself up, finding himself bending over Sasha as Sasha rolled to his back.

It wasn't a conscious thing. He just couldn't help himself and before he could over think it and stop himself, he bent over and kissed Sasha – just a quick good night-type kiss. Almost, but not quite chaste, _cuz let's face__it_, Dean was starting to be honest with himself, _there is no such thing as an entirely chaste kiss between guys._

Sasha's eyes widened in surprise and when Dean stood up and looked down, Sasha was smiling up at him.

"Sweet dreams," Sasha breathed and it was Dean's turn to smile as he turned and climbed back into the bed with his brother.

Dean punched his brother and was answered by a grunt.

"Roll over, damn it, Sam. And stay over there," Dean growled.

Dean settled down into the bed with a satisfied glow still spreading throughout his body. He heard Sam's breathing deepen again and heard a gentle snore begin.

"Dean?" Sasha's voice caressed the air between them.

"Hmmm?"

"Just for the record? I would never kick you out of bed."

* * *

**A/N:** I have another moment written (a shower will be important…) and two more planned, but if you have your heart set on a specific locale for a stolen moment – let me know – I'm planning on 7 kisses – one for each day between Dean and Sasha's coming to an understanding and Sasha's going to visit his aunt… And I do have the back seat of the Impala covered….ahem… so to speak…. 


	2. Wet Kisses

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Thanks to Kripke and Crimson1 for letting me play in their sandboxes.

**A/N:** This will be a series of moments dealing with the "stolen kisses" alluded to in Crimson1's _Incubus_, Chapter 19. They were plot bunnies I just couldn't ignore or get out of my head. Yes, I do have her blessing. Do you need to read _Incubus_ first? Probably not for these, but it is an absolutely amazing story, so you should read it because you really owe it to yourself!

AND a big thank you to Crimson1 for the beta on this chapter!!! Apparently, being a fangirl _does_ have its perks!

There be slash ahead, so if that isn't your thing – turn back now….

* * *

Sasha was rooting around in his bag when Sam turned off the laptop.

"I'm going down for coffee and breakfast. Want me to bring something back for you?"

"Maybe you should wait for one of us to go with you," Sasha suggested.

"I'm just going to the lobby for God's sake," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean won't like it."

"You'll notice that Dean is in the shower. I'll be back before he's dressed, and I'll bring back something for all of us. Shove a donut at him, and he'll forget all about where it came from," Sam was picking up the room key and putting it in his pocket as he spoke.

Sasha meanwhile had pulled out his toothbrush and toothpaste and was heading for the bathroom.

"Um. Sasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you might want to wait until Dean's done. He's a bit reluctant to share the bathroom in the morning..." Sam thought that Sasha probably should have figured that out by now.

"He won't even know I'm there," Sasha smiled his most innocent smile.

Sam shrugged. "It's your funeral."

Sasha entered the bathroom as Sam exited the room.

The bathroom was steamy as Dean liked his showers hot, and Sasha had to wipe the mirror off to see himself. He smiled as he listened to Dean singing Metallica softly.

Sasha was rinsing and spitting when the shower shut off and a hand reached around to grab a towel as another slid the shower curtain home.

"Shit!" Dean jumped and clutched the towel to himself.

"Sasha! What the hell!"

"Dental hygiene, Dean. It's very important."

Dean just humpfed and shot the curtain closed again. Sasha could see his shadow through the curtain towelling off and his profile had Sasha feeling the already hot bathroom grow even hotter. He leaned his hip against the sink and crossed his arms across his bare chest. He continued to devour the shadowy form behind the curtain as it wrapped the towel around slim hips.

Dean pushed the curtain open again to find the incubus leaning casually up against the sink. Dean's eyes were drawn from the well-muscled chest to the trim hips and the tattoo peaking out of the waist band of the low riding jeans.

"Where's Sam?" Dean almost growled.

"Gone for breakfast. He insisted. I warned him you wouldn't be pleased, but he went anyway."

Dean scowled and stepped out of the tub.

Sasha moved to stand between Dean and the door. He was very much enjoying the amount of Dean that wasn't covered by the somewhat skimpy hotel towel. He sighed and his breathing hitched just a little.

"Sasha," Dean tried his best to keep his voice a growl.

"Sam's a big boy, and he should be gone for another ten minutes at least."

Dean's next protest caught in his throat as he looked up into Sasha's blue eyes. His breath escaped him in a single sigh. His eyes trailed to Sasha's lips and he smiled in spite of himself at the sight of some toothpaste that hadn't been rinsed completely off of the incubus's soft lips.

Dean licked his own thumb and reached up to gently brush the toothpaste from Sasha's lips. He then returned his thumb to his own mouth.

"Mmmmm. Minty freshness," Dean virtually purred.

Sasha fairly gaped and then smiled.

They both reached for each other simultaneously revelling in the amount of skin available to touch and be touched.

Dean tentatively ran his hands up Sasha's upper arms to his shoulders and around his neck, drawing him down towards his waiting, trembling lips.

Sasha's hands ghosted over Dean's ribs, causing him to shiver involuntarily. They continued around to Dean's back, drawing the hunter to him, pressing their bodies tightly together at the hips.

Dean lost himself in the feel of Sasha's gentle soft hands, one holding his lower back and pulling Dean to him and the other stroking up his back and across his shoulder blades. Dean's lips parted as he leaned his head back and his eyes fluttered closed. He'd dreamed for so long about those hands.

Sasha gazed down on Dean's face and watched his eyes flutter closed. As Dean's lips parted, Sasha felt the warmth in his gut flow downward to pool where their hips were pressed together.

Sasha bent to devour Dean's parted lips with his own. His tongue darted between the inviting lips, teasingly. Dean arched up into the kiss, his tongue seeking the recesses of Sasha's inviting mouth and more of the taste of that minty freshness.

One of Dean's hands remained at the back of Sasha's neck, and one hand trailed lightly down the incubus's back tracing where he knew the tattoo was peeking out of the back of Sasha's jeans. Dean felt Sasha shiver at his touch and smiled to himself within their kiss, enjoying the power he held over the incubus.

Sasha's hips moved against Dean's and suddenly Dean was aware of Sasha' growing need through the thin hotel towel. Before this could distract Dean, Sasha broke the kiss and was kissing down Dean's neck and nipping at his throat and collar bone. Dean's lips sought the incubus's sensitive and delightfully, slightly pointed ears.

They both moved back toward a kiss, teasing at first and then deepening it, soft lips pressing and moving against each other. Their hips mirrored these motions pressing and rubbing together until Sasha moved his hips back just a bit to allow him access to Dean's waist.

Sasha's hands had both trailed down to the top of Dean's towel. With the tip of his forefingers, Sasha teased the skin under the lip of the towel, and his thumbs lightly traced the trail of Dean's hipbones.

Dean gasped and arched into Sasha. Then his hands were between them pushing Sasha back, both palms pressed into Sasha's chest.

"Not slow!" Dean gasped. The door to the room slammed shut.

"Dean? Sasha?"

Dean dove back in the shower and hauled the taps on.

"Out!" he hissed at the incubus as he disappeared behind the curtain.

One soggy towel thwaped onto the floor as Sasha exited the bathroom trying his best not to grin from ear to ear or let Sam see the rather obvious bulge in his jeans.

Sam looked up and watched as the incubus replaced his toothbrush and toothpaste in his bag.

"Dean's _still_ in the shower? I didn't think it was on when I came in…"

"Guess he wanted to be really clean," Sasha said over his shoulder as he slid on a t-shirt, keeping his back to the younger Winchester.

"Hmmmm," was Sam's thoughtful reply.

When Dean emerged five minutes later, he was surprisingly not followed by a cloud of steam; Sam's face still bore a thoughtful look.

"Your coffee's getting cold. It would be nice if you left some hot water for somebody else for a change."

"Trust me. There's _lots_ of hot water left," Dean assured his little brother, reaching for the hot coffee which he now needed to warm himself up with.

* * *

**A/N: **So? Steamy enough?? I'm still looking for ideas for some of the remaining kisses, so if there is something you've been daydreaming about…. Let me know! Next chapter is Sweet Kisses and features the request for some pie... 


	3. Sweet Kisses

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Thanks to Kripke and Crimson1 for letting me play in their sandboxes.

**A/N:** This will be a series of moments dealing with the "stolen kisses" alluded to in Crimson1's _Incubus_, Chapter 19. They were plot bunnies I just couldn't ignore or get out of my head. Yes, I do have her blessing. Do you need to read _Incubus_ first? Probably not for these, but it is an absolutely amazing story, so you should read it because you really owe it to yourself! 

AND a big thank you to Crimson1 for the beta on this chapter! 

Apparently, being a fangirl _does_ have its perks!

AND a big thank you to Hazgarn for the pie prompt! Hope you like the result… Interestingly, we both immediately thought blueberry…There is just something about this story that invites psychic ability!

There be slash ahead, so if that isn't your thing – turn back now….

* * *

Dean had seen the pie on the way into the diner as they took their seats. Dean knew pie. He knew _good_ pie when he saw it. That? That was damn fine pie.

This would be their last meal together before Sasha was gone for a whole week. It had been Dean and Sam for so long that Dean never would have believed anyone could have made themselves such a part of their lives that the thought of not seeing them for a week would bother him, but Sasha had done that. 

Dean had chosen to sit across from his friend rather than beside him, so he could enjoy looking at him for a change. Usually, Dean had to snatch glimpses of the incubus in the Impala's rear view mirror, and Dean liked looking at Sasha. He particularly enjoyed the contrast between his blue eyes and crimson hair.

Of course, the other benefit to sitting across from Sasha was that he could hook his foot around his ankle and Sam was none the wiser. Had they been sitting beside each other, Dean was sure he would have wanted to press himself against his friend's side and Sam could hardly have been expected not to notice that. So Dean contented himself with a little circumspect footsie throughout lunch. 

And then the waitress was there asking if they'd like dessert.

"Hell, yeah! I saw that pie on the way in…What kinds do you have?" Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's exuberance for all things pie, but Dean ignored him.

"Well, all of our pies are homemade. We have apple, cherry, lemon meringue, blueberry, and key lime pie." The waitress was obviously a pro at rattling off pie varieties.

"I'll have blueberry," Sasha jumped right in.

"Huh," Dean offered, "I had you totally pegged as a cherry man with that hair! But I can't fault your choice. I'll have blueberry too."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. We only had one piece of blueberry left. Our other kinds are just as good, though."

"What were they?" Dean was clearly crushed.

"You take the blueberry, Dean. You obviously had your heart set on it." Sasha hated to see Dean look so disappointed.

"No. It's your last meal with us for a while, so you take it."  
"We still have apple…"  
"NO! Never apple. I hate apple!"

"Long story. I'll fill you in later," Sam said as an aside to Sasha. 

"I guess the cherry," Dean finally decided.

"I'll have the fruit cup," Sam ordered. Dean just groaned and rolled his eyes. Dean couldn't understand why Sam would insist on something healthy for dessert when he knew the kid had a serious sweet tooth.

On the plus side, when the pies did arrive, the slices were huge. The pastry was crispy without being dry and the filling was copious and gooey in just the right way. 

Sam was asking Sasha polite questions about his aunt which Sasha was trying to answer coherently and courteously.

Dean, however, was clearly enjoying his pie, and Sasha was enjoying watching Dean enjoying his pie. After shovelling in a huge mouthful of pie with crust, Dean scooped up a fork full that was pure filling. First, he gently sucked off the sauce, leaving three big, red cherries on his fork. Then, he carefully used his tongue to thoroughly clean off the cherries. Finally, he gently nipped the first cherry in half, sucked the second cherry in whole, and used his tongue to gently scoop in the third. All the while maintaining eye contact with Sasha.

Sasha meanwhile was trying to describe his aunt's neighbourhood to Sam and eat his own pie. Dean had him so distracted though that he trailed off in mid sentence about the general architecture near his aunt's house and missed his mouth with his most recent bite, resulting in a face full of blueberry pie.

Dean almost choked on his own pie trying to keep from laughing and having it come out of his nose. 

Sam turned to glare at his brother. 

"Jesus, Dean! What the hell are you up to now? We can dress you up, but we just can't take you anywhere. What's wrong with you?"

By this time, Dean was laughing so hard, he was beyond talking. Sasha carefully and silently wiped the blueberry off his face. Well, _mostly_ off his face.

"Just let me out, will you?" Sam glared at his brother.

Dean shifted out of the booth, allowing Sam to exit and head for the washroom.

They had chosen a booth at the back of the diner and at this point they were the only ones in it other than the waitress and cook staff. 

Dean stayed standing watching his brother enter the washroom, then he turned and picked up a napkin, dipping it in an unused water glass.

Dean moved to Sasha's side of the table and placing one hand on the back of the booth, put one knee on the bench seat, leaning in towards his friend. Sasha had his back up against the wall, so Dean's body now completely blocked them both from view.

"You've still got blueberry all over your face, dude," Dean explained.

Sasha watched Dean lean toward him with the napkin poised to wipe his face. Sasha's eyes were on the napkin as it came toward him and then it was falling in his lap as Dean dropped it. Sasha's eyes flew up to Dean's which were now impossibly close. He could feel Dean's breath on his face.

"Love me some blueberry pie," Dean whispered and kept coming towards Sasha's face. Then Dean's tongue was cleaning the blueberry pie filling off of his cheek and lips.

Sasha's eyes had slid closed at the first touch of Dean's tongue. As soon as he felt Dean's lips meet his he pressed up into them, greedily seeking the cherry flavour of his mouth. Their tongues intermingled the two tastes as they met and intertwined. 

Too soon, Dean was breaking the kiss and moving back to his side of the booth. 

Sasha stared wide-eyed at the unexpected boldness of Dean's actions.

"Love me some blueberry pie," Dean smirked again and licked his lips. "Maybe they should consider a mixed berry pie."

"Well, cherry runs a close second to blueberry in my books," Sasha's smile answered and then turned wicked. "But I have to say I'm not all that fond of their recipe here."

"Huh?" Dean's lower lip pushed out in what looked remarkably like the beginning of a pout.

"I'm just not sure that cherry pie with extra onions is ever going to really catch on," Sasha's grin widened as he watched Dean's face turn almost as red as the cherry pie he'd just eaten.

* * *

A/N: So? Be kind, I'm having a really shitty week – a review would be like a little Sasha/Dean kiss, though….

I'm still taking ideas for more kisses…. I could be convinced to write more than seven….


	4. Backseat Kisses

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Thanks to Kripke and Crimson1 for letting me play in their sandboxes.

**A/N:** This will be a series of moments dealing with the "stolen kisses" alluded to in Crimson1's _Incubus_, Chapter 19. They were plot bunnies I just couldn't ignore or get out of my head. Yes, I do have her blessing. Do you need to read _Incubus_ first? Probably not for these, but it is an absolutely amazing story, so you should read it because you really owe it to yourself! 

AND a big thank you to Crimson1 for the beta on this chapter!! 

Apparently, being a fangirl _does_ have its perks!

There be slash ahead, so if that isn't your thing – turn back now….

* * *

"Sammy, I'm starving, and I need something to do. You two are the duelling geek squad with laptops and I've cleaned all the weapons now. I'll be back before you even have a chance to miss me."

"Dean," Sam's voice had that put-upon tone that just made Dean want to be twice as bad as Sam was about to imply he was. "I thought we all agreed that it wasn't safe to go out alone? Right Sasha?"

No way did Sasha want to pick sides in this argument – it was a lose-lose situation for him, so he attempted a non-committal grunt in response.

"It'll be fine Sam. We have totally scoped this town out. Not even a hint of Gordon here. And in case you hadn't noticed, I am a big boy now." Dean smirked at his younger brother as he shrugged on his leather coat and picked up his car keys.

"Anything you two geeks want while I'm out?" When both Sam and Sasha said "no", Dean headed out the door.

"I really should give my Aunt a call," Sasha said as the door closed. "She was pretty good about it when I forgot to call her, but I know she was upset and seeing as I'll be spending an entire week with her, I'd rather she was in a good mood. She's going to have enough ammunition as it is."

As Sasha talked, he was going through his pockets and duffle bag. After a few moments, his searching became somewhat frantic.

"You haven't seen my cell, have you Sam?"

"It's not in your jacket pocket? That's where you usually keep it, isn't it?"

"No. Not there." Sasha straightened up from his duffle and put his hands on his hips, a frown crossing his face.

"When was the last time you know you had it?"

"Oh shit! In the car! It probably fell out of my pocket in the backseat. Maybe if I hurry, I can catch Dean before he leaves," Sasha said and dashed out the door.

Luckily, Dean had been giving his baby a quick once over which he preferred to do surreptitiously as otherwise Sam teased him mercilessly. They had parked the car behind the hotel, as far away from any observation as they could.

Dean was just opening the driver's door when Sasha burst out of the hotel. Dean's eyes immediately went to him.

"Dude! Where's the fire?" Dean smiled.

"I wanted to call my Aunt, and I think my cell must have fallen out in the backseat of the Impala," Sasha explained, a little breathless from his headlong flight from their room.

"'K…," Dean eyed his friend. "And why the sudden rush to blab at someone you're about to spend a whole week with?"

"Just want to keep her happy – what with the whole week with her thing."  
As they spoke, Dean had closed the driver's door and moved to open the back door. He then leaned in and took a look at the backseat. No phone seemed immediately obvious.

"Sorry, can't s..." Dean began and choked off as his hip was body checked from behind, effectively tipping him all the way in to the backseat.

"What the??" Dean squawked and looked at Sasha who was crawling in after him.

"Thought you could check out under the other seat while I did this one," Sasha smiled innocently. "Maybe it fell under the passenger seat?"

"Hmpf," Dean grunted as he scooted over and bent to look. "Doesn't mean you need to tackle me into the damn car. All you had to do was ask…"

Dean's head shot up as he heard the car door creak shut. He looked over and Sasha was waggling his phone at him between his thumb and forefinger. Dean's eyebrows shot up.

"Where was it? I didn't see it there…" 

"It was in my pocket," Sasha's smile widened and his eyes grew soft.

Dean was suddenly very aware that he was sitting in the _backseat_ of his car with an incubus. Dean only ever got in the backseat for two things. One was if he was dying and the other…

Dean felt heat building in his gut and moving up his chest to flush his face.

Sasha slipped the phone back into his pocket and slid across the seat towards Dean. Then Sasha's hand skimmed across Dean's throat, ghosting through his hair, before grasping his neck and gently drawing Dean toward him.

Dean willingly let the incubus pull them together, closing his eyes as they closed the gap between them. The location made it seem the most natural thing in the world. Dean pressed his lips against the perfect softness of Sasha's, his tongue barely flicking over those soft lips and then deepening the kiss to taste fully of the incubus's mouth.

Dean's hands mirrored Sasha's: one hand ran softly through the thick red hair of his friend, while the other rested on his thigh as Sasha's rested on his. 

Sasha stroked Dean's thigh lightly and then moved up to his hip and waist drawing him in to a more intimate embrace. As Dean shifted closer, Sasha slid his hand up and under Dean's coat and shirts to stoke his back lightly.

Dean's breath hitched as he felt the sensation of Sasha on his bare back just as he had in his perfect dreams.

Pulling back from the kiss, Dean feathered kisses down the incubus's throat and let his tongue trail lazily down to Sasha's collar bone. Dean smiled as he felt Sasha shudder. He could still hardly believe that he could have that effect on Sasha – it was almost as if he produced the same reactions in Sasha as Sasha produced in him. But that wasn't possible, was it?

Sasha's hand had ghosted back down to Dean's thigh, but instead of stroking the outside, now he was stroking the top and inside of his thigh, getting dangerously close to where Dean was definitely still out of his comfort zone. Even so, Dean felt an answering shudder in himself and felt himself slipping back to the place where he just couldn't care. Being in the Impala with all of its associated memories just made it feel _safe_ and right. The heat in his gut had spread entirely throughout Dean. 

It was simply natural for Dean to gently push the body pressed against him down into the leather folds of the back seat. 

Sasha gasped a little as Dean eased his body on top of Sasha's, seeking to re-establish their kiss, tongue thrusting to re-enter the soft recesses of Sasha's mouth. Chests pressed together and Dean gently caressed Sasha's side with light touches of his fingers. 

Sasha managed to push Dean's jacket and flannel shirt down his arms and off. Both of Sasha's hands slid up underneath Dean's t-shirt, stroking and massaging the broad expanse of his back. 

Dean broke the kiss and stared down at his… more than friend. Just when he thought those eyes couldn't be any more brilliantly blue, they fairly glowed up at him. Sasha's face was beautiful. Dean's breath stuttered as he looked at the small smile playing across Sasha's face and felt himself drowning in those blue eyes. Suddenly, those eyes felt as safe as the Impala they were sitting – well lying – in.

"Baby," Dean breathed.

"Are you talking to me or your car, Dean," Sasha smiled as he teased softly.

"Hmmmm…does it matter?" Dean pressed back into the kiss, seeking the heat in those lips. 

Sasha brought one hand out from under Dean's t-shirt and ran it up his back and into the short hair on his neck and the back of his Dean's head, pulling him down.

Dean's body fit so perfectly against the muscular form of Sasha that he couldn't stop himself from sliding his hips against the incubus' body beneath him. 

Sasha's hips bucked up, and Dean felt him shiver.

But even the safety of the backseat of the Impala couldn't keep the voices in Dean's head at bay indefinitely, and he was suddenly aware of how close he was to being out of control. He was aware of the passage of time. Of Sam. 

Dean pulled out of Sasha's embrace and sat back up, scooting backwards to press his back against the passenger door. He ran his hand over his face and then up scrubbing it through his short hair. 

Sasha braced his hands underneath himself, pushing himself back up to a sitting position too. 

Dean huffed, dropping his eyes and then looking up through his lashes at Sasha. Sasha leaned against the door on his side of the car. His face was unreadable, but when Dean smiled sheepishly at him, Sasha produced a small smile back.

"How do you _do_ that to me?" Dean breathed. 

"Hunh! I was going to say the same thing," Sasha started to laugh and Dean couldn't help but join in.

"You'd better get back in there or Sam'll be organizing a search party," Dean suggested. He reached to the floor for his jacket and flannel shirt, sliding both back on.

"I think that I'll need to take a little time in getting back to the room, anyway." Dean thought that he detected a slight blush on the usually pale cheeks of his friend. Sasha wasn't _blushing_, was he? 

Dean couldn't help himself. His eyes strayed downward and there was no mistaking that Sasha's jeans seemed to be a lot tighter in certain areas than they should be. Dean's grin widened. It was just so _satisfying_ to know he could have that kind of effect on Sasha.

They both climbed out of the Impala from the same door. Both paused to readjust themselves. And both smirked at each other and then burst out laughing.

Sasha pressed into Dean who was backed up against the Impala's closed door. 

"Some day, we'll have to revisit that…" Sasha bent in and brushed his lips across Dean's before pulling back and heading into the hotel.

_Hell yeah_, was all Dean could think as he watched his friend disappear.

Sam was still on the computer when Sasha walked through the door talking on his cell phone.

"Ok, well, I'll see you in a few days then," Sasha flipped the phone shut on the dial tone he had been talking to.

"Glad to see you found it. Where…" Sam was cut off by the ringing of Sasha's phone. 

Sasha flipped the phone open. His first thought was _Shit! _when he saw the caller display. 

"Uh, Hi Aunt Shi. Did you forget something you needed to tell me?" Sasha motioned with his hand to let Sam know that he was just going to take the call out in the hallway. No way did he want Sam to hear any of the explaining he was about to do for his Aunt….

* * *

**A/N: **Hot enough for you?? For those of you following _Incubus_, this may be a little bitter sweet after chapter 21, but I'm hoping that we will be getting more of the real thing soon… And no, I have no inside information! **If you liked this and want more or have an idea for another stolen kiss, let me know!! **


	5. Front Seat Kisses

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Thanks to Kripke and Crimson1 for letting me play in their sandboxes.

**A/N:** This will be a series of moments dealing with the "stolen kisses" alluded to in Crimson1's _Incubus_, Chapter 19. They were plot bunnies I just couldn't ignore or get out of my head. Yes, I do have her blessing. Do you need to read _Incubus_ first? Probably not for these, but it is an absolutely amazing story, so you should read it because you really owe it to yourself!

As always, another thank you has to go to Crimson1 for checking this chapter and loaning me Sasha!

**Dedication:** _This chapter is for Swasti who wanted a kiss on stakeout and Nimrodel Lorellin who wanted a good morning kiss – hope you like it!_

There be slash ahead, so if that isn't your thing – turn back now….

* * *

Front Seat Kisses

They had gotten into Napoleon, North Dakota later than they'd anticipated because of a major pile up on the interstate. It was late enough that they grabbed a quick meal at an all night truck stop and then decided to stake out the warehouse district where the hellbeast had been spotted.

Theoretically, Sam had the first watch, but they were all still pretty keyed up from the drive and spent half of Sam's watch discussing their options as far as getting hold of the hellbeast and the best way to banish it permanently.

Tired from the drive, Dean was actually the first one to nod off, though he was soon followed by Sasha.

Dean had the second watch, but Sasha woke when Dean did and insisted that Sam take the back seat as he was still nursing that sore shoulder.

Sam gratefully accepted. Even the backseat was short for his tall frame, but it was still better than sleeping sitting up.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sasha as he slid into the passenger seat. Dean frowned slightly and gave a barely perceptible shake of his head. Sasha had better not have gotten it into his head that anything was happening in the front seat while Sammy was in the back.

Dean shuddered at the memory of the one time he'd let Sammy tag along with him on a date to the drive in. He'd only made that mistake once.

Sasha just shrugged and smirked that annoyingly adorable little smile at him. Dean couldn't deny the little flutter his heart did at that. He was beginning to be more comfortable with the involuntary actions of his body where Sasha was concerned.

As it turned out, Sasha was a perfect gentleman. Or at least a very tired one, as he curled up against the passenger door and was soon snoring gently.

Dean wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that after all. He couldn't deny that a part of him had expected, hell _wanted_, Sasha to try _something_. Not a lot, cuz Sam was in the backseat for crying out loud, but he was snoring too, damn it.

Dean sighed and reached for the thermos of coffee and his bag of M&Ms. Really, life didn't get much better than this. Here he was in his baby, with his baby brother in the back and his…_friend_… beside him. They were both snoring contentedly under his watch. Truth be told, Sasha's snoring was a bit more like purring. He had his two favourite food groups and a hunt. It was easy to forget that there was anything unpleasant looming in the future. It was easy _not_ to think.

Sasha woke on his own in time to take over from Dean. By that time of the early morning, it was starting to get chilly, so before turning in, Dean grabbed some spare blankets out of the trunk.

Dean and Sasha shared a smile at the fact that Sam didn't so much as twitch during the entire process.

Dean didn't think he was particularly tired, so he was surprised when he found himself slowly waking up.

Somehow, instead of leaning into his door as he usually did when sleeping in the car, he'd leaned in towards the centre of the bench seat. He would have thought that would mean lying down on the seat, but something very warm and reasonably soft was stopping him.

He felt completely warm, content, and safe. He could hear Sam's steady snores still emanating from the backseat. He seemed to be enveloped in the most wonderful scent. He recognized it. It was Sasha. Dean shivered and not from cold.

Dean felt Sasha's face dip down into his short cropped hair, breathing in _his _scent as he had enjoyed Sasha's. Dean felt two things.

He felt Sasha press a kiss into the top of his head and he felt an answering shiver from the incubus.

Dean smiled and tipped his head up to look at his friend. Brilliant blue eyes filled with a longing that almost scared him, stared down into Dean's half-lidded hazel eyes.

Dean reached up with his face to press his lips to Sasha's. He gently moved and pressed into the full lips he couldn't seem to get enough of.

Finally, pulling back, Dean smiled, "Well, good morning!" He breathed quietly, not wanting to break the spell. The light of dawn was filtering softly into the car caressing and highlighting Sasha's beautiful hair and face.

"Good morning," Sasha breathed back and bent in to renew the kiss. Sasha's hand lightly grazed Dean's jaw line before curling around his neck and feathering up into the short hairs at the back of his head.

Dean pressed the kiss, shifting slightly to bring his left arm around Sasha's waist, pulling them a little closer. Dean's hand slipped under Sasha's jacket and shirts to find the skin that Dean knew was covered with the tattoo.

Dean's tongue demanded entry into every part of Sasha's mouth, and Sasha was happy to oblige and return the plunging caresses.

Sasha's other hand began to stroke Dean's thigh under the blanket he had thrown over himself earlier. Dean could feel the heat building in his gut, he had almost abandoned thought entirely.

And then he heard Sam snort and stop snoring.

Dean broke the embrace and scooted back to his side of the car. Unfortunately, in his haste, his elbow crashed against the horn which blared loudly. This in turn had Sam leaping up in the backseat, smashing his head into the ceiling.

"What the hell, Dean!" Sam complained loudly.

"Rise and shine, Sammy! Daylights wasting and I'm starving," Dean struggled to cover his discomfiture.

Sasha, meanwhile, had dissolved into fits of laughter in his corner of the front seat. Dean glared at him.

"Look. Sun's up, and we know the damn thing won't show itself in daylight." Dean attempted to explain.

"Well, shit, a simple 'Sam, wake up' would have done the trick…" Sam rubbed his head and settled his best wounded puppy look on his face, which only made Sasha laugh harder.

"Laugh it up, fuzz ball," Dean muttered under his breath. But he couldn't help smiling at Sasha too as he started the engine to go in search of food. Cuz really, he was ravenous!

* * *

A/N2: So I have plans for another four kisses, all based on suggestions and dedicated to the suggestors! I do hope that these will still be amusing even if we do eventually get something a little hotter from the master herself!


	6. Naughty Kisses

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Thanks to Kripke and Crimson1 for letting me play in their sandboxes.

**A/N:** This will be a series of moments dealing with the "stolen kisses" alluded to in Crimson1's _Incubus_, Chapter 19. They were plot bunnies I just couldn't ignore or get out of my head. Yes, I do have her blessing. Do you need to read _Incubus_ first? Probably not for these, but it is an absolutely amazing story, so you should read it because you really owe it to yourself!

AND a big thank you to Crimson1 for the beta on this chapter!!

**A/N2:** I'm wondering if there will still be interest in these somewhat chaste little scenes now that we have Chapter 23 of the real thing? If you missed Chapter 23 of _Incubus_, it is UP – but under M – hmmmm!

**Dedication:** This chapter is for Renniespice (shirtless Dean) and Nimrodel Lorellin (needs to be punished Dean) – thanks for the awesome suggestions! Hope you like what I've done with them!

There be slash ahead, so if that isn't your thing – turn back now….

* * *

They had slept late because they had been late getting back to the motel after the previous night's salt and burn. Dean had been up first and was already in the shower when Sam and Sasha woke up. He wasn't surprised that they were more tired than he was. They'd had to do all the heavy lifting last night. Truth be told, Dean couldn't remember a salt and burn that he'd enjoyed more. He'd almost been sorry to see the old guy go up in flames – he'd sure known his Zepplin.

Sam was rooting around in his duffle for some clean clothes when Dean came out of the bathroom. Dean was only wearing his jeans as he hadn't wanted to wake up the other two by digging through his duffle for clean shirts.

Sasha was sitting at the table in the room, enjoying a cup of the coffee Dean had put on before getting in the shower, and firing up his computer. Sasha's eyes were drawn to Dean as he came out of the bathroom, enjoying the sight of his trim, lightly muscled torso. His eyes lingered over the broad shoulders and well defined biceps.

Dean gave Sasha a small smile when his friend's blue eyes finally made it up to his face. Maybe he wouldn't rush to find those clean shirts. He was thought that he might have just seen Sasha shiver.

"Sasha, do you want the next shower?" Sam asked.

"That's ok, Sam. You go ahead," Sasha replied.

"Ok. Great. I know I showered before bed last night but I'm sure that I still have mud in my hair," Sam commented.

"If you didn't have girly hair, dude, you wouldn't have to wash it like a girl," Dean teased.

"Finally, you are outnumbered on the merits of long versus short hair. You are the only one in this room that looks like you just got treated for lice!" Sam shot back, tossing his hair with a flick of his chin.

Dean rubbed his hand through his short-cropped hair.

"Hey! At least my hair is almost dry – doesn't take all day like yours!"As Sam dug around for his shaving kit, Dean made his way to the coffee. After he poured the coffee and took a good long pull at the mug, Dean's thoughts turned toward food. There was some cold pizza on the table that would do until they were all ready to go for breakfast. Dean also saw an opportunity for a little quick fun while Sammy was safely distracted.

Putting his mug back on the counter, Dean walked over to the table, coming up behind Sasha who was busy on the computer. Putting his left hand on the left side of the back of Sasha's chair, Dean leaned into Sasha's back and looked over his right shoulder.

"Whatcha working on?" he asked innocently. He could feel Sasha tense up and his breath hitch.

Dean looked down at Sasha and then towards the computer screen like he actually cared.

"Just thought I'd try to get some more information on that black dog," Sasha's voice sounded almost normal. He glanced up at Dean and gave the tiniest frown, shifting his eyes towards Sam and then raising his eyebrows in question.

Dean glanced at his brother. Sam was completely engrossed in his duffle. He seemed to be searching for an alternative shirt. He muttered something about someone's turn to do laundry.

"Well, I'm starved," Dean drawled. Not moving his hand from the back of Sasha's chair, Dean leaned over Sasha's shoulder, reaching towards the pizza still sitting on the table. Sasha was between the two brothers. As his head passed Sasha's, Dean's tongue darted out and licked Sasha's ear. Oh, there was _definitely_ a shiver that time!

Dean smirked at the effect he was having on the incubus.

As he snagged a piece of the cold pizza, Dean glanced over at his brother. Sam was just turning to go into the washroom.

"I can't believe you're going to eat that! It sat out all night and it wasn't that great to begin with." Sam grimaced and disappeared into the bathroom.

Dean straightened up and shoved the entire piece of pizza in his mouth. Sasha's eyes were glued to his computer screen.

Dean moved to retrieve his coffee just as he heard the shower come on.

Dean hadn't made it half way across the room before he was being jolted face first into the wall and Sasha's body was tight up against his. Dean couldn't help it. He giggled.

"What the hell was that, Dean? What part of incubus don't you get? Do you realize you're playing with fire?"

Dean's giggling died on his lips, Sasha had gone from a pissed off whisper to a quiet growl. His breath was hot on the back of Dean's neck. And then there was a tongue tracing his shoulder and up his neck to the back of his ear. It was Dean's turn to shiver, but this was no little tremor, it was a full on shudder as he felt his knees go weak. Fire, indeed.

Dean felt a little nip on his neck that seemed to sting a little more than it should and then suddenly Sasha was spinning him around, pressing their torsos together, breath hot on each other's faces. Dean's head connected with the wall as he pulled back in surprise: Sasha's eyes were red and his fangs showed in his smile.

"I keep telling you, you make me crazy. Don't you believe it?"

"If I didn't before, I sure as hell do now," Dean smiled weakly.

Dean was acutely aware of Sasha's entire body pressing into his. Sasha's very strong hands were pinning him to the wall by his biceps. Dean's hands had come up to grip Sasha's arms in return. It felt as though electricity was flowing between them. Dean felt the fire low in his gut; he felt it spread outward and flush his face.

Sasha released Dean's biceps to run his hands up to his shoulders and then let his hands fall lightly and teasingly down Dean's sides, enjoying the feeling of his bare flesh. Dean leaned his head back and let his eyes flutter closed, drinking in the sensation of Sasha's hands. Dean shivered again. He hummed low in his throat. Sasha's hands swept around to the small of Dean's back pulling their hips together more squarely. Dean couldn't help but press harder into Sasha.

Dean felt Sasha's lips close over his own. They were the same soft lips that Dean enjoyed kissing, but suddenly there were fangs involved. As their lips moved together, Dean was very aware of this new sensation. He was pretty sure he liked it. Dean let his tongue explore Sasha's fangs before diving for the deeper recesses of the incubus's mouth. He enjoyed the feeling of the fangs lightly tickling his tongue and pressing against his lips.

Dean's arms had swept up as Sasha's had swept down. One hand found its way up Sasha's neck and into his flaming hair. His other arm was gently rubbing circles on Sasha's upper back. Part of Dean missed the wings that would have been there had Sasha been fully in his incubus form.

Sasha's arms were caressing all of Dean's naked back. The incubus' breath was coming faster and his heartbeat was pounding in his ears. A growl built from deep within him where the heat had pooled.

With a gasp, Sasha pushed himself away from Dean.

Dean's mouth was parted and his breath was coming in pants that matched Sasha. He wasn't smirking any more. Where the hell had slow disappeared to? And shouldn't he be worried about that?

"Dean," Sasha forced out. "Put your damn shirt on." The last part was a growl as Sasha forced his eyes back to blue and his fangs disappeared again. Sasha move quickly back to the computer and sat down, pulling his chair right under the table.

Dean pushed off of the wall as he heard the shower shut off.

Shit! Sam.

Dean moved to the bed, grabbing his duffle as he went. Given Sam's imminent emergence from the bathroom, Dean was suddenly painfully aware of the fact that he had a raging hard on. And there was no way that he could do anything about it. He'd already had his shower – he had no excuse to have another. Damn it. What the hell was he thinking tormenting Sasha like that. Well, he deserved what he got, he guessed.

Dean shifted the duffle into his lap as Sam exited the washroom followed by a cloud of steam.

"At least there's lots of hot water here," Sam commented towelling off his hair.

"Do you have any idea how much of a girl you look like doing that?" Dean snarked at his brother.

"Whatever," Sam dismissed. "Shower's all yours, Sasha,"

"Um. I'll go in a minute. Think I might have found something here... I'll just track it a bit first," the incubus muttered into his laptop.

Dean knew instantly that Sasha was in the same predicament he was. There was no way they could walk across the room in front of Sam in their "condition." Dean almost lost it but was more interested in capitalizing on the fact that Sam was moving into the kitchenette to get himself a coffee.

"Hey, if you sure you're not ready for your shower..." and with that Dean disappeared into the washroom. After all, there were other things one might need to do in the bathroom besides have a shower...

"Geez, Sasha. I think you might regret letting him get in there ahead of you," Sam said sympathetically as he poured his coffee.

Sasha couldn't agree more.

* * *

**A/N3:** So, still interested? I definitely still owe Blue-eyes-green a chapter, so there will be one more chapter anyway….


	7. Almost Kisses

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing. Many thanks to Kripke and Crimson1 for lending me their toys!

**A/N:** This one is short and sweet. All mistakes are my own in this one as you will all be glad that I am leaving Crimson alone to work on the next "real" chapter….

I am an idiot as I can't find who asked for Sasha's pov – but this one's for you… Also a shout out to DeansBabyBird who wanted a library…

There be slash ahead…

* * *

Sasha stared at the man across the table from him.

Long lashes rested on high cheekbones. A strong jaw tapered to a small cleft in a strong chin. Full lips were parted slightly and a tongue made odd little flicking appearances. Just the tip appearing periodically to trail across and moisten those lips or just poke teasingly out in concentration.

The short dark blond hair was almost too short. Spikey points at the front were a good reflection of the owner's personality, however. The hair was so short, in fact, that sometimes it was hard to distinguish the exact colour. In the sun, it looked much blonder, especially where it framed the face. The sun had given it the appearance of being tipped, but Sasha knew the owner would never hear of that. The sun had also lightly tanned the pale skin, bringing out the slightest hint of freckles across the bridge of his nose. That nose was straight in profile but just a little and adorably bent from the front. It was neither too big nor too small, finishing the perfection of the overall picture.

But the feature that Sasha loved the best was currently hidden from view. Beneath those long and deliciously curled lashes. Because the object of Sasha's scrutiny was looking down reading.

They were sitting across from one another at a table strewn with books in the main part of the library set aside for study. Sam had wandered off, looking for more books.

Sasha sighed. As much as Sasha himself liked research, Sam could be a bit obsessive about it. Sasha wasn't sure that they would ever make it through the books that were already piled on the table.

As he gazed tenderly at Dean, Sasha couldn't help but marvel at the feel of Dean's foot curled around his ankle. It was a covert and admittedly small gesture of affection, but it was a start, and it was more than Sasha had dared to hope for not that long ago.

Sasha shifted slightly in his seat and gently cleared his throat. It had the desired effect. Dean glanced up.

THAT was what Sasha had been waiting for, hoping to see.

Those eyes. For Dean, they truly were the windows to his soul. If he was angry, amused, worried, scared, lustful, hurt, or anything else, it all played out in those eyes.

They hovered between green and hazel, again depending on his mood. They were large and shone with a inner vibrancy that took Sasha's breath away.

Dean quirked an eyebrow and one shoulder in silent question of the interruption.

Sasha smiled slowly and flicked his head in a come here gesture.

The librarian had already given them a hard time for talking in the study area and Sam had threatened them with bodily harm if they pissed her off any more. Apparently she knew her stuff, and Sam wanted to be able to use her research talents.

It meant breaking their contact under the table, which Sasha regretted. They both leaned forward over the table, resting their elbows on the table, so they met in the middle.

Sasha brought his lips close to Dean's ear.

"Do you have any idea of how beautiful you are?" he breathed, his lips just lightly brushing Dean's ear in a ghost of a kiss.

From the corner of his eye, Sasha could see Dean's eyes flutter closed for just a moment, before he was turning his head to smile at the incubus.

"Freak," he whispered back affectionately.

Both slid back into their seats.

Sasha sighed as Dean looked back down at his book, shaking his head slightly, the ghost of that smile still firmly in place.

Sasha mirrored that smile as he felt a foot snake back around his ankle and give a gentle tug.

* * *

**A/N:** I know that I still owe lots of chapters to my faithful reviewers – they are coming! This just popped into my head and I thought I'd share.


	8. Closet Kisses

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Thanks to Kripke and Crimson1 for letting me play in their sandboxes. And a big posthumous thanks to CS Lewis.

**A/N:** Here is another of the "stolen kisses" alluded to in Crimson1's _Incubus_, Chapter 19.

**Dedication:** This chapter is primarily for **Blue-eyes-green**. Thanks for being so patient in waiting for your chapter!! This chapter also touches on suggestions from Nimrodel Lorellin (hunt) and Ally Plz (breathless) – though there is more of those to come – thanks for the awesome suggestions! Hope you like what I've done with them!

There be slash ahead, so if that isn't your thing – turn back now….

* * *

The mansion had been essentially empty since the eccentric hippy had died with the exception of a caretaker, groundskeeper and two maids. They knew their former boss wasn't quite as gone as a dead guy should be, but what the hell was a little loud music and the odd broken item when the guy was generous enough to pay their salaries from beyond the grave.

Dean, Sam and Sasha probably wouldn't have even bothered except the eccentric's will hadn't been as iron-clad as he thought it was and his next of kin were now determined to sell the mansion and pocket the cash. After all, their dead relative hadn't been very generous to them in his will. Most of his disposable income had gone to the Rock 'n Roll Hall Of Fame. Then there was the portion of his will where he left the mansion to his cat. That part of the will also provided for the staff to care for the mansion and the cat.

The relatives fought the will and won. They were helped in their suit by the fact that Zeppy-kitty had died during the court battle. Unfortunately, as soon as the mansion went up for sale, the incidents had started to escalate too. Now the real estate agent couldn't show the house without getting attacked.

At heart this should be a simple salt 'n burn, but the eccentric old codger had kept his burial plans a closely guarded secret. The secret, however, was written down and kept in a cleverly hidden safe in the mansion.

All the boys had to do was find the safe, break into it, and grab the location of his grave. They had picked the day the staff had off, so the mansion was completely deserted.

"Who could possibly need this much space?" Dean wondered as they entered the foyer with its cathedral ceiling and the stairs stretching up in front of them to curl around the foyer's inner circle.

"Sam? You want to start down here? Sasha and I can split the upper levels."

"Ok. Got your EMFs?"

"Yes, mother. We have done this before," Dean smirked.

Sam watched as the two other hunters ran lightly up the stairs, and then turned and headed into what looked like a sitting room.

"Do you want to split this floor and then go up to the next one together?" Dean suggested when he and Sasha stepped onto the second floor.

"Sure. I'll check this wing and meet you back here; then we can both check out the third floor," Sasha confirmed.

Dean had finished his wing of the second floor and found nothing. No hidden passageways, safes, rooms, or anything else. The family had obviously been busy collecting some cash by selling off the contents of the house as many of the rooms were actually empty. Which was fine with Dean because it made searching them that much easier.

Dean made his way back to the staircase. As he leaned against the railing he saw Sam pass below.

"Anything?" he asked his brother.

"Nothing. You?" Sam looked up at his brother.

"Nothing. Hope this isn't a wild goose chase."

'"We've been over this, Dean. None of the regular channels had any information on where this guy is buried. All we have to go on is the note we found in his lawyer's office that sent us here."

"Yeah. Well. Doesn't mean I have to like it," Dean grumbled, wondering where the hell the incubus had gotten to.

He was a little surprised that Sasha wasn't waiting for him, so he decided to go in search of the incubus. Just in case he'd run into trouble. There had been no action on his EMF and he hadn't heard either Sam's or Sasha's shriek, but you never knew.

"Sasha?" Dean called quietly.

No response.

The first room Dean came to was empty. The second had several suits of armour.

The third room was empty except for a large wardrobe. It occurred to Dean that it could be obscuring a hidden passageway, so Dean entered the room and approached the wardrobe. As Dean got closer to it, he could see that it was sitting about a foot away from the wall. It was a reasonably sized wardrobe. Dean walked cautiously around the entire thing. As he came back to the final corner of the wardrobe, he heard a squeak and stopped, craning just his head around.

The door to the wardrobe was slightly ajar and a forearm was sticking out of it. A very familiar forearm. The index finger on the hand attached to that forearm was curling in a beckoning motion.

"Sasha," Dean growled very low in his throat. It was barely audible, however.

Dean approached the arm as stealthily as possible – which being a finely tuned Hunter was pretty damn stealthily – and grabbed the forearm.

As he was dragged bodily into the wardrobe, Dean wondered just when he would start to really let it sink in that the damn incubus was just always going to be stronger!

Dean's first sensations were of soft fur, heat, and darkness. For a brief wild moment he thought that maybe they'd been swallowed by the spirit of Zeppy-kitty.

"What the Hell, Sasha! Sonuvabitch!" Dean sputtered. He hated being caught off guard.

Sasha giggled. "You have to check this out!"

"What?" Dean was suspicious.

"The wardrobe. Feel around. It's bigger than it looks from the outside," Sasha's voice was a bit breathless. It really was very warm in the confines of the wardrobe.

Dean did as he was instructed and reaching out with his hands found that the walls were not where he would have anticipated them to be.

"What's in here?" Dean's hands were coming into contact with a lot of soft fur, and there was the distinctive smell of mothballs.

"This is obviously a storage cabinet for fur coats," Sasha explained.

"What the Hell?" Dean's voice reflected his puzzlement at not feeling walls more quickly. The wardrobe really was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. That was pretty cool.

Of course, all that groping around in the dark eventually lead to Dean groping his way into Sasha.

"Hey," Sasha fairly purred as Dean's warm hands made contact with his chest. Somehow in the midst of all that fur, the purr was particularly fitting.

Before Dean could startle and pull back from the unexpected contact, Sasha had once again grabbed his arms and this time gently drawn him forward.

Dean was a little off balance from his somewhat tentative exploration of the walls, so when Sasha grabbed him, he stumbled slightly, falling onto Sasha's chest and into his waiting arms.

"Hmmm," Sasha was definitely purring. Dean was sure it was the influence of all that fur. All that fur was also making it very hot in the wardrobe. In fact, Dean was sure that he was starting to sweat.

Still, it was nice to feel the rumble of whatever noise Sasha was making through his chest.

Before Dean could push off of Sasha, he was being enveloped by the slightly larger incubus. Dean pushed back just enough to be able to look up into Sasha's face and was surprised to see the glow of red eyes and the flash of fangs. The heat and fur were apparently affecting Sasha too.

They both sought the other at the same moment, lips crashing together and tongues plunging again and again. Dean pushed up against Sasha, pressing their hips together and forcing the incubus back into the wall of the wardrobe.

Their combined weight hitting the side of the wardrobe actually caused the wardrobe to list slightly and they broke apart with a gasp. The wardrobe was too big and heavy to actually tip over, however.

"Oops," Dean grinned, and then Sasha was claiming his full lips again.

Dean loved the way Sasha kissed and their tongues intertwined, and he loved the feeling of the sharp points of the fangs. Dean's hands came up to fist in the soft locks of red hair. He ran his hands through Sasha's hair, his hands coming to rest at the back of Sasha's neck, bringing the kiss even deeper.

Sasha's hands gripped the small of Dean's back, encouraging the closeness between their torsos. As Dean leaned into the contact, Sasha let his hands trail down to caress the contours of Dean's buttocks. Leaving one large hand there, the other hand stroked up Dean's belly and chest to snake around Dean's neck to mirror Dean's hold on him.

Dean let his hands run down Sasha's neck to his shoulders and muscular arms, sliding in to his torso and around to the small of his back and then retracing the caresses back upwards.

All the while they gently explored with their hands, their tongues explored each other's mouths and their lips pressed and moved against each other.

Sasha's hand left Dean's neck and began to trail back down his body.

"DEAN?"

"SASHA?"

Sam's voice.

Sam.

Shit.

Dean felt like he'd had this internal monologue before.

"Shit," he breathed. Well, really. Why should he suffer in silence.

"Best put the incubus back in the box," he smiled at Sasha and patted his chest.

"DEAN! SASHA!" Sam was starting to sound a little frantic. How long had they been in the wardrobe?

"Hey! Dude! We're right here! Chill out," Dean called as he stepped out of the wardrobe. He was flushed.

Sam came into the empty room.

"Where the hell were you? And where is Sasha?"

As if on cue, Sasha pushed out of the wardrobe. He was also a bit sweaty and his longer hair was completely dishevelled, sticking up in several different directions.

Dean couldn't help but snigger, regardless of what it looked like.

"What the hell?" Sam raised his eyebrows until they disappeared into his shaggy bangs.

Suddenly, Dean didn't find it quite so funny, and Sasha started to grin.

"You have to check out this wardrobe. We think it might be possessed," Dean quickly covered.

"You weren't stupid enough to lock yourselves in there, were you? Is that why you're all sweaty? Is that the thumping I heard?"

"Of course we didn't shut the door," Dean rolled his eyes, "only a moron would do that. It's full of fur coats. That's why we're hot and that's why Sasha looks like he stuck his finger in a light socket." Dean was mighty proud of his bullshit generation at that moment.

"Really Sam," Sasha interjected, "you have to check it out. It's way bigger on the inside than it looks."

Sam moved to look inside the wardrobe. "This so reminds me of something," he muttered to himself.

Dean and Sasha smirked at each other behind Sam's back as he peered into the wardrobe.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this wasn't too out there for people. If you are at all familiar with CS Lewis' _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_, this should have rung the same bell that was ringing for Sam. And hey, if you haven't read that you really owe it to yourself to do it. And when you get to _The Silver Chair_, think how perfect it would be to cast Jared as Puddleglum! Need I say more than the lost shoe in Bad Day?

Anyway, this should give you an idea of the twisted mind with which I live each day. Blue-eyes-green merely suggested a closet…


	9. Crimson Kisses

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Thanks to Kripke and Crimson1 for letting me play in their sandboxes.

**A/N:** Still dealing with all those stolen kisses alluded to in Crimson1's _Incubus_, Chapter 19. Do you need to read _Incubus_ first? Probably not for these, but you'll thank me if you do.

**Dedication:** This is Crimson's Kiss. So, hell yeah, I'm a little nervous here…

There be slash ahead, so if that isn't your thing – turn back now….

* * *

"Ok. Who played the love interest and what was the character's name?" Sasha shot at Dean.

"Are you serious?"

"Too hard?" Sasha taunted.

"Penny Pretty played by Ellen Barkin," Dean grinned.

Sam was ready to pull his hair out. They'd been stuck together like the three Amigos all week. Ok. That right there was proof that he'd been made to suffer through more pop culture trivia than any human being should have to endure.

Dean and Sasha baiting, taunting, and eventually sniping at each other. The two of them just couldn't leave the other alone. It was like being trapped with two hyper-active kids who both wanted the same toy.

And it was escalating because Dean was bored. He hated doing research and this week had been a little shy on action. Dean loved his action.

"Ok. Who was the short guy in the band who wore the funny hat?" Dean started again.

"Pinky…Pinky Carpenter… NO! Carruthers! It was Pinky Carruthers!" Sasha managed to get out.

"Guess I should have known you would bond with a character named _Pinky_," Dean smirked. "Now. Who played him?"

Sasha was really having to dig for this one. Dean was lying on one of the beds while Sam and Sasha were sitting at the table with their laptops up. They had been trying to research, but Dean was bored.

Sasha very surreptitiously typed _Buckaroo Banzai_ in to Google. All the while, he kept his face puckered in concentration, eyes wandering about the room as if he was seeking divine intervention.

"Billy Vera?" Sasha finally suggested.

"Huh. Yeah." Dean was sure that Sasha wouldn't get that one. "Fine. What music-related move was he in?"  
"The Doors!" Sasha shot back. He loved Google.

Dean was starting to get annoyed. This was some of his best stuff.

"What was the name of his band?" Sasha challenged.

"The Beaters," Dean didn't hesitate. Once Dean was interested in something or someone, he got to know it/them thoroughly. He could do amazing research. If he was motivated and couldn't con someone else into doing it.

"What soap opera did he appear on?" Dean grinned. No way could Sasha get that one.

"All My Children?"

"Nope."  
"General Hospital?" They had Rick Springfield at one time, right? That had to be a good guess.

"Nope." Dean's grin was getting bigger. He was hovering for the kill.

Sasha checked to make sure that Dean was preening himself in anticipation of the win. His website was letting him down. He'd have to try another site.

"Ummm."

"Give it up. I don't think you should get three tries anyway. You are down to just guessing," Dean taunted.

_Ha! There it is_, Sasha smirked internally.

"Days Of Our Lives!" he blurted out.

Dean's head whipped up. He was starting to smell a rat. His eyes narrowed.

"Are you cheating?" His voice dripped with suspicion and he rose off the bed.

"No! And I resent that," Sasha was a bit more petulant than he really had a right to be. After all he _had_ been cheating. He quickly switched the web site up on his computer back to a few sites ago.

"Bull shit! You are cheating! You didn't have a clue and you suddenly pull that out of nowhere?" Dean stalked over to the table, leaning in to grab and turn Sasha's laptop.

Sasha quickly caught his arm and stood up.

"Don't you trust me, Dean?" Sasha was quickly becoming cross.

"NO!" Dean barked out. The sulky railroad had already left the station with him on board.

Dean yanked his arm away and checked the screen of Sasha's computer. He might not know a lot about computers but he did know how to search easily for the last few sites visited – whether he had to go backward OR forward for them, so he soon had the Billy Vera sites up and was back to accusing Sasha of being a cheater.

Sasha turned beat red and pushed Dean. Dean shoved back.

Sam had had quite enough.

"God! Could you two just cut it out?" Sam rose from the table only to get bumped into the wall as Sasha pushed Dean off balance.

"Oops. Sorry Sammy," Dean apologized.

"I'm going down to get the pizza. It should be here by now…"  
"I'll come with," Dean immediately volunteered.

"NO! I'm just going to the lobby, and I'd really like a little alone time," Sam insisted. His eyebrows knit together under his shaggy brows. He loved his brother and couldn't imagine life without Sasha now, but they were both driving him crazy!

They were shoving at each other again.

"God! _Will you two just go at it already_!" Sam mumbled as he left the room.

Sasha and Dean both froze as Sam's words reverberated in their minds.

Their eyes locked. They'd been going at _it_ virtually all day. The trouble was it was a little unclear to both of them what _it_ was at this moment.

Their first instinct was to continue the fight. The fight which had been escalating.

Sasha's right hook blazed for Dean's jaw. Luckily, Dean was fast enough to duck and spin away from it and the incubus missed.

Dean continued his spun to the right and ducked into a crouch. As he completed the 360 degree turn he straightened his legs back to a standing position and let fly with a roundhouse kick to Sasha's mid-drift.

It was hard to say who was more surprised when Dean actually connected and sent Sasha flying backward onto the bed.

Dean quickly followed up his advantage by jumping on top of Sasha, pinning his hips to the bed with his own body weight, knees pressed into the incubus' hips and his hands pinning Sasha's arms.

Dean stared down into Sasha's face. Dean was flushed his breath coming in harsh pants already.

Dean drank in the fierce blue eyes that glared back at him. The fire engine red hair that was so adorably tousled. The soft full lips that were partly open in a mirror of his own panting. The tip of a tongue could just be seen and Dean thought he saw a hint of the fangs he was so fond of.

Heat spread throughout Dean's body and he was diving for those absolutely irresistible lips. He had barely brushed them when Sasha bucked up and tossed Dean off himself, over his head and right to the other bed, or at least into the general vicinity of the other bed.

Dean bounced off of the bed and hit the floor hard on the other side. He was momentarily winded, which gave Sasha enough time to jump over the bed and land on _him_.

The incubus was clearly struggling for control.

Dean suddenly realized that under his rampaging emotions, there was a currant of detachment. Like he was watching himself from the outside with no ability to change what was happening.

They'd been mojoed.

Of more immediate concern was Sasha sitting on him. Sasha's eyes were flashing red and then back to blue – a sure sign of his lack of control right now. Dean was reminded suddenly of the demon attack when Lust had put Sasha into a frenzy. Trouble was, Dean was mojoed too, and that seemed way worse than even the pheromones had. He had to try to reach Sasha. He knew that Sasha didn't like to be out of control.

"Sasha!" Dean tried to keep his voice steady but between being winded by his recent landing and Sasha sitting on him, he was having a hard time getting enough breath to talk.

"Sasha! Dude! We've been mojoed," Dean finally ground out.

"I know," Sasha surprised Dean with his answer. "But I can't stop it. I'm not sure that I want to."

It was as though a red haze had descended over both of them.

As Sasha spoke, he pinned Dean's hands above his head with one hand.

_Damn incubus strength_, Dean thought, even while he couldn't help but be turned on by it.

Meanwhile, Sasha ran the tips of the fingers of his other hand lazily down Dean's body from the sensitive skin under his arm, along his chest and waist and hips. Dean shivered. Sasha then pressed the palm of his hand to Dean's thigh and ran it back up his body, along the top of his thigh, past the dip at his hip, just skimming anything really sensitive in that area, up to Dean's belly button and stomach and chest. And then Sasha's hand was lightly moving up his neck his thumb brushing Dean's parted lips, brushing across his jaw to cup around the base of his skull. Dean was making a noise low in his throat and had let his eyes roll back and closed as he pressed into the touch.

Dean's eyes fluttered open as he felt the incubus cup the back of his head. He knew what was coming and wanted to see that beautiful face descending to his, mouth slightly parted as his breath came more raggedly.

Dean reached up to capture Sasha's mouth, their lips pressing together and moving gently together. Tongues met gently, Dean's sliding over Sasha's lips before entering to plunge fully to the depths.

It was Sasha's turn to make noise deep in his throat as Dean deepened the kiss and was suddenly pressing up into him. Sasha couldn't help but press their hips together and was pleased and surprised when Dean's hips answered by pressing up into him.

Sasha released Dean's hands and used both of his to grasp Dean by the shoulders and pull him into a sitting position with Sasha facing him. Sasha's legs lay across Dean's thighs and curled around his back, This left both of them free to stroke the others back as they continued to kiss fiercely. Their chests were almost touching.

Sasha's hands stroked up underneath Dean's shirts, pulling him to him as he deepened the kiss yet again.

Dean let one hand sneak under Sasha's shirt but instead of stroking upwards, his fingers went down inside the waistband of Sasha's jeans, just two fingers tickling the sensitive skin across his back. Dean's other hand went to Sasha's neck and with his thumb he gently stroked Sasha's jaw line in rhythm with the thrusts of his tongue in the kiss.

It was wonderful, but it still wasn't _it_. Not for either of them. They both wanted more.

They were both making noises in the backs of their throats. Sasha sounded like a little growling friendly-like, and Dean might have been humming. It might have been Metallica.

Sasha broke the kiss.

"Dean," he breathed.

They were lost in each other's eyes and panting slightly. Sasha moved his legs to stand and raise Dean up with him. Dean moved into Sasha pushing him hard up against the wall.

Suddenly, the little spat was back, and Sasha was spinning Dean around onto the other wall where he hit with an audible _whomp_ of exiting breath.

It was so adorable. Sasha was pouncing on him in seconds, red eyes flashing. Pressing lips together and hips and chests – just as much body contact as they could possibly get. Sasha's beautiful, big, soft hands were warm on Dean's torso as they attempted to free him from his shirt.

* * *

Sam took his time going down to the lobby. Really, the pizza guy probably wasn't there quite yet, but he had had to get out of the room. He'd thought it was bad when Dean was avoiding Sasha and Sasha was pissed. Now this week, something was up. He was pretty sure he knew what it was. Dean didn't let people into his personal space, and yet Sasha almost seemed never to leave that personal space. And Dean seemed to like it. He didn't want Sam to know he liked it. Sam hated to admit it, but Dean was actually being kind of, well…, _cute_ about it.

Sam paid for the pizza. The guy had been faster than he thought he'd be. He stopped to get some pops.

If someone had suggested something like this as a possibility to Sam a year ago, hell four months ago, Sam would have said no way in Hell. It wasn't that Dean didn't deserve to be happy, and it was pretty obvious that he really enjoyed Sasha's company. Sam had seen Sasha's growing attachment to Dean. He hadn't taken Sasha's flirting seriously, but it seemed that maybe Dean had. Sasha _was_ an incubus. Sasha knew about these things.

Sam just shook his head. He had the pop balanced on the pizza boxes as he walked down the corridor to their room. This particular hotel sported some truly appalling art work in the hallway. Just as he was approaching the door to their room the horrid picture on the wall suddenly jumped off of the wall and landed on the floor with a crash. This was followed by another violent crash against the wall from inside their room.

What the…? Sam thought.

Shit!

Had he mojoed them by mistake earlier when he was leaving the room?

Dean didn't stand a chance in a fight with an incubus. Or anything else for that matter.

He had to save all of them from the potential embarrassment of this moment.

Sam kicked the door with his foot – his hands were full – it was a good excuse to wait for someone to come open the door.

"OK! _Break it up! Stop whatever you're doing!_ Kids are home. Let me in, I've got the food."

Dean pushed Sasha away. They were both still panting.

"Crap," Dean breathed. But he couldn't help grinning.

Sasha's grin mirrored Dean's.

"Incubus back in the box," Dean patted Sasha's chest. "Coming Sammy."

Dean did his best to pull his clothing back into some order while Sasha ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to smooth it down.

Dean opened the door and Sam came in with the pizza and pop.

Sam took in the dishevelled state of the room, his brother, and his friend.

"You two get that little spat all out of your systems?" he asked innocently.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't even ask where the beginning came from. I am convinced that _Buckaroo Banzai_ is totally a guy cult phenomenon – every guy I know loves it – go figure….

If you want to think that Sam subconsciously did the mojo on purpose…. This is also a shout out to Blue-eyes-green… though I'm thinking we may re-visit a Sammy-set up yet!

So…. Think this lives up to the "master's" standards?? runs and hides


	10. Dirty Kisses

-

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Winchester boys – that would be Kripke. Don't own Sasha – that would be Crimson1! And a huge thank you to both of them for allowing me to ride their coattails a wee bit!

**A/N:** This is very much a stolen moment for a kiss, so the kiss part seems a bit short to me…. I've been buried in studying for final exams, with visions of incubi floating in my head, and that is my excuse for taking so long to post!

**Dedication:** This chapter hopefully fulfills Nimrodel Lorellin's request for a kiss in the rain and during a hunt. Ally Plz was looking for a breathless kiss.

There be slash ahead….

* * *

It was raining. Hard. Water was running down the back of his neck. Dean hated the rain at the best of times, but he really hated being in soaking wet clothes in the woods. In fact, Dean hated the woods.

They had gotten a lead on the black dog from a sighting reported to the police earlier that day. It seemed to be getting bolder, so they knew that they couldn't afford putting off finding it. They had to get it tonight.

Once they'd gotten to the area where it had been sighted, the three hunters split up to search in a grid pattern. It had only been drizzling when they arrived, but the area had been experiencing above average rainfall for the autumn, so the ground was already saturated. That meant that under the canopy of the trees and on higher ground the ground was relatively slippery, but in lower lying and completely exposed areas the mud was almost ankle deep.

They'd been searching for almost three hours. The rain had picked up after the first half hour. Given that it was late fall, Dean was at least moderately grateful for the unseasonably warm temperature. He was still cold and wet but could appreciate – just a little – that it could be worse.

Dean stumbled over a root and cursed. Classic rock started blaring from his pocket and he reached for his cell phone.

"Yeah?"

"You got anything?" Sam's voice sounded soggy to Dean.

"No. Well, maybe a freakin' cold," Dean was having a hard time keeping the whine out of his voice.

"You?"

"No."

"Did you try Sasha?"

"He hasn't got anything either." Sam confirmed.

Suddenly, Dean did hear something.

"Hey." Dean's voice was low. "I think I might have something _now_."

Dean strained to hear over the rain. Yep. Definitely an animal moving through the brush. And fairly quickly too.

"Got something, Sammy. No visual though, so it could be anything. I'm on it."

"Where are you?" Sam's voice was urgent. They'd need to converge on the damn thing, and they needed to be careful not to shoot each other – the one real down side to having broken up to search.

"I'm heading north – towards Sasha's area. Call him, Sam!" and with that Dean snapped his phone shut and sprinted off after what he sincerely hoped was the damn black dog.

Sprinting was probably not the best way to describe Dean's slogging and slipping through the mud, trying to avoid trees, rocks, and other nameless bits of nature which he was doing his best to baptize with expletives. It wasn't long before his breath was coming in harsh pants. He was fit, but he was carrying a good extra 10 pounds of rain water soaked into his clothing, and he was running through quicksand.

Dean was actually thankful when the pursuit actually brought him into a more heavily wooded, slightly elevated area. The going was a lot easier, but he still had to stop running to get a bead on the sounds of the dog over his own harsh breathing, the slap of his wet clothing against his body, and the sucking noise of his feet in the mud.

Dean wasn't sure if he was gaining on the dog. It seemed to be moving on a course parallel to his own. At least they were now heading downhill, which also made the going a little easier. It also meant Dean was able to pick up speed.

Suddenly, Dean was bursting out of the woods into a clearing. He saw two things very clearly. Sasha had just run full tilt into the clearing and was now standing in the clearing on his phone and peering around himself. For the life of him, Dean couldn't understand why Sasha was staring transfixed at that part of the forest. Sasha was also breathing heavily, and combined with the cell phone to his ear might explain why he didn't appear to hear Dean yelling. Unfortunately, Sasha's back was to the other thing that Dean saw: the black dog hurtling across the clearing, making a beeline for Sasha.

Dean cried out again, but knew that by the time Sasha realized what he was on about and reached for his gun, it would be too late. So Dean did what Dean always did and threw himself into the mix. Literally.

Dean let the momentum of his run down the slope fuel his sprint across the clearing. Dean left the ground at approximately the same time as the dog. Dean's eyes never left his target and as he flew through the air, he emptied the clip of his gun into the dog's chest. Just as he barrelled into/landed on Sasha.

They both landed hard and fast in the mud. Dean's momentum insured that they skidded, slid, and rolled for a goodly distance. They ended up with Dean sprawled half on top of the incubus. Both of them were breathing hard. Both of them were completely and utterly covered in mud.

"What the hell were you doing, Dean?" Sasha panted.

"Saving you from the baddie," Dean rolled his eyes. "It's kinda what I do."

They both turned to look at the baddie at the mention of it. The dog's carcass was lying a mere six feet from them, almost exactly where Sasha had been standing. It was immediately obvious that while it was black and a dog it wasn't a black dog.

"Huh," Dean huffed, still trying to catch his breath. "Looks like a black lab."

"Yeah. But either it just finished brushing its teeth or it's rabid." Sasha added.

They both stared in horror at the foam still seeping from the dog's gaping mouth and flecking its sides. The rain which was still falling was doing a fair job of washing it clean.

"Well. Looks like you might owe me a thank you after all," Dean smirked.

"Hmmm, maybe I do," Sasha's voice lowered and his hand came up behind Dean's neck and pulled him down into what was meant to be a deep kiss.

They broke the kiss gasping and sputtering and both started laughing. They were out of breath and couldn't breath properly through their noses because of the mud caking their faces, not to mention the fact that the mud _tasted_ terrible!

Almost in unison, they turned their heads away from each other to spit.

Turning back to the incubus, Dean gently tried to wipe the mud from his face. Sasha reached up to return the gentle caress. The rain sluicing down onto them helped to wash the mud away.

No amount of mud could dull the brilliant blue of Sasha's eyes, even if his crimson hair was a little the worse for wear. Dean smiled down at his…friend, and gently ran his thumb across Sasha's lips.

Sasha kissed Dean's thumb as it passed, using his own thumb to trace the line of Dean's strong jaw. As his hand traced from chin to ear, Sasha's forefinger traced up and around Dean's ear.

Dean closed his eyes as he soaked in the sensation of Sasha's warm hands, the one on his face and the one that had snaked around behind him to gently caress his back. Dean could also feel the heat between their chests which were tightly pressed together. It made heat start to pool and grow in his gut.

Dean needed to feel Sasha's lips against his own and pressed down into the softness of those lips. As he moved his lips gently against Sasha's, Dean let one hand trace down the incubus' body, sliding easily through the mud caking his body. In fact, Dean quickly discovered that the mud facilitated _everything_ sliding easily.

Slipping slightly in the mud, Dean repositioned himself on top of the incubus, sliding his body up the other's torso. Sasha purred low in his throat as body parts slid past one another.

Dean used his new position to deepen the kiss, plunging his tongue to the very depths of Sasha's mouth. The two tongues entwined and explored. Dean couldn't get enough of kissing Sasha, and he had begun to long for more. He wasn't oblivious to the warmth and weight pressing into his thigh. In fact, the heat between the two was making Dean forget completely about the cold rain falling on them. As long as he didn't think too hard, Dean was happy to let desire be his guide.

Unfortunately, Sasha was having a slightly harder time forgetting the rain because it was falling in his face as he lay with Dean on top of him. Between what was still falling from the sky and what was falling off of Dean, it was making it hard for Sasha to breathe without getting a lungful of water.

Gasping a little, Sasha broke the kiss and reluctantly pushed Dean off so they could both roll to their sides. Dean looked a little hurt.

"Sorry, Dude," Sasha smiled, "but I'm drowning here on the bottom!"

"Yeah, you look it," Dean smirked, taking in the hair caked in mud and the still dirty face. "In fact, you'd give a Rastafarian a run for his money right about now."

"Yeah? Well you look like a refugee from one of those lost South American tribes," Sasha shot back. He knew it would take quite a while in the shower to get his own longer locks free of all that mud.

Suddenly, there was smashing through the underbrush and Sam was hurtling out of the woods shouting their names. Unfortunately, his momentum combined with the sloppy footing made it impossible for him to stop when he finally did see Dean and Sasha lying in the mud. In trying to stop, Sam completely lost it and went down feet first, sliding neatly in between the other two hunters, spraying them with fresh mud.

"SAM!" they both shouted in annoyance at once.

"I heard shots! Could either of you use a cell phone and let me know you're all right? And why didn't you answer me when I was shouting?"

"Sorry, Sammy. Guess we didn't hear you," Dean apologized a bit sheepishly.

Sam's hair now looked almost as bad as Sasha's. He didn't have quite enough mud in his hair to make nice dreadlocks, but the rain cascading through his hair was plastering his long hair down his face and into his eyes.

"Did you get it?" Sam panted.

"Cujo's right over there, Sammy," Dean indicated the dead dog with his chin.

"Doesn't look like a black dog." Sam stated the obvious.

"Nope. Just your garden variety rabid lab with a taste for incubus ass," Dean grinned.

"I really like dogs," Sasha offered with a hint of sadness in his voice, "But they don't often like me. I think it must be the incubus thing."

"Aw, c'mon. I bet Irish Setters are all over you," Dean smirked.

All three of them snorted at that, but Sam had to duck to avoid the clod of mud that Sasha threw at Dean.

* * *

**A/N:** A bit of a quickie kiss but hopefully still enjoyable. Just two more kisses left in this series, I think… at the risk of being totally pitiful, do take pity on the hard-studying student – I'm in desperate need of a few pets or at least the odd kind word….


	11. Dusty Kisses

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Thanks to Kripke and Crimson1 for the loan of their precious creations.

**A/N**: This is the penultimate chapter for the kisses stolen in Chapter 19 of _Incubus_. But fear not, gentle reader! I have a serious addiction now (like I needed another one), and there will be more stolen moments to come – just later in the story…

A big THANK YOU to Crimson for the beta on this.

**Dedication:** This chapter is for a lot of people: **Blue-eyes-green** for suggesting a Sammy set up, wanting more librarians, and the word loquacious. **DeansBabyBird** also likes the library setting, so here's another for you. Finally, both **Sylia91** and **Storylover28 **(hey! You both have numbers in your tags – that's gotta mean something…) wanted a kiss the hurt away, comfort kiss. Bet you are all wondering how I jammed all that in there….

There be slash ahead...

* * *

Sam was leaning on the counter lost in his conversation with the research librarian when Sasha spotted him. They had split up to check out a few things and agreed to meet back at the library. Dean hadn't been happy about the splitting up part, but there hadn't been any sign of Gordon or Kubrick, so he had eventually, grudgingly agreed. That didn't stop Dean from checking up on Sam and Sasha every fifteen minutes of the two hours they had been apart though.

Dean had been particularly agitated the last time Sasha had talked to him. Sam, being in the library, had refused flat out to talk to Dean on the phone, insisting that his brother had to text him. Dean hated technology and detested texting, but his brother's safety was more important to him, so he'd mollified himself by ranting to Sasha, who then had to cut him off as the incubus was currently chatting up a lovely for information. Sasha was really hoping that Dean was over it.

Sasha shook his head when he saw Sam. The librarian was in her forties but was still stunning. He was sure that that had gone completely unnoticed by the youngest Winchester. Dean was right. Sam just didn't get enough and it was painfully obvious why. Sasha sidled up to Sam and waited for a lull in the conversation.

"Oh, hey Sasha!" Sam finally noticed the red head leaning beside him. "How'd you make out?"

Sasha grinned. He was sure the double entendre had been completely unintentional.

"Fine. Got some useful information. You?"

"Jane here has been a wealth of information." Sam beamed at his friendly librarian.

"Um. Dean here?" Sasha knew Dean was there somewhere, what with all the check ins.

"Oh. Yeah. I sent him downstairs into the stacks to look for a book that Jane recommended. Maybe you should go and get him. We could all take a break and go for lunch, then head back here to look up a few more things." Sam was clearly in geek-heaven. The library had a well-known supernatural related collection and Sam was gathering valuable knowledge that he couldn't get elsewhere.

"What section should I look in?"

"It's pretty much in the far corner. So when you step off the elevator on sub-level one, just keeping walking straight." Jane smiled at Sasha.

"Ok, thanks. I'll be back shortly," Sasha smiled back and pushed off the counter heading to the elevators.

"You know Sam, I could have called down to the librarian on that floor and had him send your brother up."

"That's ok, thanks anyway Jane. Sasha can find Dean," Sam grinned as he watched Sasha move into an elevator and turned back to his loquacious librarian. He figured he'd give them about fifteen minutes or so, and then he'd text his brother…

Sasha stepped off the elevator at the appointed floor. There was a small area just in front of the elevators that was obviously for studying, but it was deserted. In fact, this seemed to be a very quiet and little used area of the library. He walked straight ahead down the first aisle in front of him. Rows of books lined either side of the aisle. Each aisle had a light switch, so you could illuminate whichever aisle you were searching in. Most of the lights seemed to be off, so it was easy for Sasha to pick out the few aisles that were lit up.

"Ow!" Sasha heard as he neared the lit aisle.

"Dean? You okay?" Sasha called out, picking up his pace.

"No!" Dean's voice was a petulant whine.

"What's wrong?" Sasha asked as he finally rounded the right aisle of books and found Dean shaking his hand and scowling.

"Paper cut," Dean scowled. "One of the many reasons that I _hate_ research."

"Awww, poor baby," Sasha teased, walking up to the other hunter.

Sasha reached out and grabbed Dean's hand.

"Here, let me make it all better," Sasha grinned wickedly at Dean, and pressing Dean's cut finger to his lips, kissed it.

"Better?" Sasha looked at Dean through half lidded eyes and kept hold of his hand.

"Maybe. But just by a very little bit," Dean couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh, well don't worry. I can do better," Sasha promised.

Sasha drew Dean's hand back to his mouth and gently kissed the tip, then took the whole finger into his mouth, gently sucking on it and stroking it with his tongue.

Dean's eyes seemed to shut of their own accord and he shivered, very aware that Sasha had easily taken his whole finger in his mouth and very aware of how much he was enjoying the sensation.

Sasha very slowly withdrew Dean's finger from his mouth and pressed a last kiss to the now forgotten cut.

Dean made a noise low in his throat and his eyes fluttered open again, drinking in the incubus in front of him. Drinking in the brilliant blue eyes, the shocking crimson hair, and the cheeky grin flitting across his face. Dean adored that face.

Sasha chuckled at the slightly goofy look on Dean's face.

"What ya got there, anyway?" Sasha gestured at the now forgotten book in Dean's uninjured hand.

"Huh," Dean had to clear his throat slightly, "I think it must be either Sam's idea of a joke or his clever way of keeping me occupied. It's a book on demons, but it has a huge section on their sexual habits and appetites. Written in Latin mind you, but still, more interesting than a lot of other books Sam's made me look for over the years…"

"Sexual habits of _demons_? Am _I_ in there?" Sasha reached for the book, clearly intrigued.

"Um… no. Not in so many words. I don't think it's very accurate. It's based on some older texts anyway." Dean reluctantly gave up the book. He hated to admit it, but a lot of the Latin was a bit beyond him. He'd gotten a bit lazy having Sam back and he'd let his Latin slip a bit.

Sasha was flipping through the book and leaned back against the shelving behind him. Dean turned and leaned back beside him, so he could still see the text. Some of the pictures were quite graphic.

Sasha chuckled. "Yeah. I don't think a lot of this is accurate. Entertaining maybe, but not accurate. I'm not seeing any mention of incubi or succubi at all. And the Latin is quite garbled. Translations of translations no doubt. It's a wonder anyone could decipher this."

Dean smiled. Leave it to Sasha to make him feel better without even knowing what Dean was thinking. Or maybe he did. Dean frowned slightly at that. Maybe Sasha could feel his embarrassment.

"Are you sure this is the book Sam wanted?" Sasha was a little sceptical.

"It's the right book. It just doesn't have the information he wanted." Dean assured Sasha.

"Oh. Ok then," Sasha said and placed the book back on the shelf. He turned to face Dean who had turned to face him.

"Ready to take a break? Sam sent me to get you for lunch. Hungry?" Sasha smiled at Dean again as he lowered his voice to a quiet growl. They were very close.

"I'm starving," Dean breathed as he leaned into the incubus.

They both reached for the other at the same time. Sasha's hands rested on Dean's hips, pulling them closer together. Dean's hands went for Sasha's face, cupping around his jaw and drawing the kiss in deeply.

Soft lips pressed together and tongues plunged deeply and intertwined deliciously. Dean loved these stolen kisses and pushed his hands up through Sasha's soft hair, caressing the incubus even as he held him tightly.

Sasha's hands slid around Dean's slender hips to the small of his back and then slid down to stroke his firm buttocks. Sasha pulled Dean more firmly up against him and loved that Dean no longer resisted this intimate contact. In fact, it was Dean pressing their chests together and pushing Sasha around so that he was pinned up against the shelving.

Dean broke the kiss, but only so he could slowly trail his tongue up the incubus' beautiful neck. Dean turned Sasha's head slightly with one hand still in his hair, so that he could snake his tongue up past Sasha's jawline and into his ear. Dean's very experienced tongue danced around the curves and crevices of the incubus' slightly pointy and oh, so sexy ears, plunging in and then lightly tracing again. Finally, Dean sucked in Sasha's earlobe, flicking it teasingly with his tongue.

Sasha purred low in his throat and shivered. His knees were trying to betray him. Dean's free hand trailed down the incubus' body, gently stoking his side. Sasha's hands meanwhile danced lightly over Dean's muscular frame, caressing his fine ass and then moving upward to the small of his back, snaking under the layers of shirts. Dean's jacket had been discarded somewhere. Sasha's fingers lightly stroked the tender skin just at the waistband of Dean's jeans. He started at the dip of spine at the small of his back and slowly traced forward to Dean's belly button. Dean gave an answering shiver.

Sasha pushed Dean back just enough to stroke his hands up Dean's belly, then his large, warm hands slid around Dean's body to his shoulder blades, pulling him back in close and continuing to stroke up and down his back.

Dean could feel the heat growing in his belly and swiftly moving throughout his body. He could feel himself growing harder and pressed himself up against the incubus. The annoying voices in Dean's head were increasingly and more convincingly being shouted down by the rest of his body parts.

Sasha felt the weight and heat from Dean pressing against his own answering desire. He pulled his head back and sought Dean's lips with his own. There was nothing tentative in this kiss and Dean made a noise deep in his throat that answered the growling-purrs emanating from Sasha. They eagerly pressed their lips together again, tongues almost lashing against each other, just as their bodies were pressed tightly together.

Sasha ground his hips against Dean's, eliciting a gasp as Dean broke the kiss. Sasha's blue eyes caught Dean's green ones. Dean lost himself in the emotions he saw in the blue depths, unwilling to really believe in what he saw there but wanting to.

Sasha kept Dean's eyes locked on his willing him to trust him as his hands slide down Dean's back past his hips and pressed Dean more tightly against him.

Dean's first physical instinct was to follow whatever felt good, but the voices were screaming now, and even as his eyes closed his body tensed.

Sasha felt the moment that Dean's brain took over and immediately released his hold, allowing Dean to pull his body away. Sasha kept their faces close together, however, and murmured reassurances to Dean.

"It's ok. Slow steps. Whatever you're comfortable with. You know you like this though…" Sasha's voice and breath whispered on Dean's lips and then his tongue darted out to tease Dean's lower lip. Sasha's thumb brushed along Dean's cheekbone and his hand continued on to cup the back of Dean's neck, drawing him back in.

Dean was more than willing to take that tongue back. Dean pressed his lips against Sasha's, this time tongues just barely, teasingly touching. Sasha straightened slightly from the shelving. He used his height advantage to encompass Dean in an embrace that was more comforting than provocative. He was rewarded by feeling Dean relax back into the moment, and plunge his tongue more deeply into the kiss.

Dean meanwhile brought both his hands back up to stroke Sasha' beautiful face and card through his hair. Dean loved the feel of the shockingly crayon coloured hair. It was so soft and easy to run his fingers through. He loved the feeling of Sasha's strong jaw beneath his finger tips too.

There was really so much to love about the incubus. Dean loved the feeling of being enveloped in his embrace. And he couldn't quite believe that either, but it didn't keep him from melting into the arms and torso. He couldn't articulate it, and maybe keeping the voices at bay by taking away their vocabulary is what allowed Dean to let his guard down and trust the incubus. It certainly allowed him to lose himself again in the kiss.

Both Dean and Sasha were lost in the kiss and each other, until a noise startled them.

"OH!" a voice squeaked.

Dean and Sasha broke from their kiss and simultaneously whipped their heads around to follow that sound.

A somewhat elderly woman had rounded the corner of their aisle and was standing wide-eyed and slack-jawed, staring at them.

Neither Dean nor Sasha broke from their actual embrace, and Dean couldn't help it, he giggled. And then of course, Sasha couldn't help it, he giggled. Dean also started to blush.

"I…I'm…ah… I'm….sor…sorry…yes…ah….sorry to…ah…um…to interrupt." The woman stuttered as she backed out of the aisle and turned tail to run.

As soon as she disappeared, the two broke into fits of outright laughter.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean managed to gasp out.

"You know you're blushing, right?" Sasha teased.

"Am not!" Dean denied.

"You're red…" Sasha chuckled.

"It's warm down here…"

"Whatever you say," Sasha continued to grin and leaned back towards Dean to continue their interrupted kiss. There lips had just brushed each other, when Dean's cell vibrated.

They both rolled their eyes and their heads sank forward until their foreheads were touching. Dean sighed and reached for his phone. As they suspected, Sam had sent a text.

"_Where are u? Do I need to send out search party? Come up for lunch or I'll come down and get you._"

Reluctantly, Dean pulled out of the embrace.

"C'mon. We'd better high tail it out of here before Geek-boy shows up looking for us." Dean leaned in for a quick final press of lips. It would have to do for the time being.

"And what I want to know," he said as he and Sasha made their way to the elevator, "is what was that old girl doing poking around in an aisle that seemed to specialize in demon sex?"

It took a beat for Dean to realize just what he'd said. He was blushing all over again.

"Books! Books on demon sex in that aisle," Dean was babbling again too as he realized what Sasha had actually meant.

Sasha smirked and kept walking.

"How's that finger of yours?"

"What finger?"

* * *

**A/N2:** So? Have I piqued everyone's interest in visiting the library now? One more kiss before Sasha is off to Seattle….

Remember – poor abused student here – I've written four final exams in first year law and have two more to go – please be nice and pet the crazy creature on your way out….


	12. Farewell Kisses

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I own nothing and am now indebted to Kripke and Crimson1 for the loan of their pretty playthings.

**A/N:** Well, this is it. The last of the stolen kisses from chapter 19 of _Incubus_. I have so enjoyed writing these, I'm going to miss them a lot. I do have some new plans for our favourite dynamic duo, and I am always up to the challenge of suggestions!!

**Thank you:** I want to take a moment to thank Crimson for the great beta on this one! As always, she was able to zero in on the one word that wasn't ringing true but that I couldn't figure out how to change. BUT most importantly, I want to thank her for creating such a wonderful character as Sasha and being so generous in sharing him.

* * *

Dean was leaning on the Impala watching people climb onto the Greyhound bus. The day was cold and he wrapped his arms around his chest against the cold and the wind. A cloud scudded across the sun, dropping the temperature just a little more.

They'd come to the station as soon as they'd reached Williamsport as they were a little later than they'd planned on being and Sasha was in danger of missing his bus. No way did Dean want to get on the bad side of Sasha's aunt before he'd even met her.

As soon as the car had come to a stop, Sasha had run into the station to check on the status of his bus and pick up his ticket which he'd purchased online. Dean and Sam had climbed out of the car more slowly.

"I've gotten so used to having him around it's going to seem weird without him for the next two weeks," Sam said as he closed the car door and leaned up against it.

"I would have thought you'd be all excited about getting me all to yourself again," Dean smirked and came around to lean up against the car beside his brother.

"Dude. You have no idea how restful it's been having someone else deal with your ADD for a few hours every day," Sam shot back.

"Ha. You're just jealous because Sasha always gets my cultural references."

"Cultural? Are you serious? You and culture aren't even on a first name basis! And POP culture doesn't count," Sam sputtered.

"Dude. This is your heritage you're dissing," Dean pressed.

"Really? If I have to listen to the finer details of cultural icons like _Buckaroo Banzai_ and _Slither_ and _Snakes on a Plane_ and God knows what, I think that you owe me at least one trip to The Metropolitan Museum or the Guggenheim or at least MoMA!" Sam huffed and Dean laughed.

Sam rolled his eyes and tried to keep his unruly long locks from covering his face.

"What's with this wind? I'm going inside to use the can. Want me to grab us some coffee for the road?" Sam offered.

"Yeah, sounds good." And then Dean was alone against the Impala, trying to stay warm against the encroaching cold.

Dean's head was turned slightly away from the main building as he watched families say good bye to loved ones. Some hugged, some slapped shoulders, some just smiled. Some of the passengers had obviously come by themselves.

The cold was suddenly lessened by a very large warm body pressing up next to Dean, and he looked over and slightly up into brilliant, piercing blue eyes alight with heat. Sasha smiled at Dean, and Dean grinned back. He could never not mirror that beautiful smile when it just beamed all damn over him.

"Got my ticket," Sasha wiggled said ticket in front of Dean and then tucked it safely inside his jacket. Sasha leaned against the Impala with his right hip and shoulder touching Dean's left.

"Looks like they're still loading up," Dean observed.

"Yeah. They said they're running about twenty minutes late. Did I see Sam inside?" Sasha asked.

"Yep. He was going to take a leak and see about a little caffeine for the road."

"Well, that would explain him slipping into the bookstore," Sasha chuckled.

"God! He's got it bad, doesn't he, when he can't even resist a crappy bookstore in a damn bus terminal!" Dean rolled his eyes. He was very aware of how much warmer it seemed with Sasha right beside him.

Sasha's right hand came to rest on the front of Dean's left thigh. A week ago Dean would have either brushed it off or moved away. Today he simply melted a little more into the warm body by his side.

"Are you gonna miss me?" Sasha's voice was a low whisper.

"You'll only be gone a little over a week," Dean protested.

"I'm gonna miss you. It'll be like withdrawal," Sasha pressed back against Dean. Sasha had repeatedly told Dean that Dean was like an addiction to him.

"Your aunt will keep you so busy, you won't have any time to even think about me," Dean scoffed.

"I'd never be so distracted that I wouldn't still be thinking about you, Dean." Sasha's breath was hot on Dean's neck.

"It _could _take you a while to review _all _of my good points."

"And even longer to review all the naughty bits."

Dean turned to reply with another witty rejoinder but was suddenly faced with the incubus up close and personal. Sasha's face was almost touching his own. Dean shivered and it had nothing whatsoever to do with the cold. Because truth be told, he was feeling pretty damn hot at the moment. And Sasha's face was getting closer.

"Dude. We're in the middle of a parking lot," Dean breathed and his eyes darted about a little wildly. He'd come a long way, but PDAs were not in his past, present, or future!

Sasha broke eye contact and looked around as if suddenly realizing where they were. Sasha's hand left Dean's thigh, causing Dean momentary disappointment, but then Sasha was grabbing his arm and dragging him off of the Impala.

"C'mon," Sasha breathed and dragged Dean around the side of the building. There were no cars here and no view of the doors to the station or the buses themselves. This side of the building faced an industrial complex.

"What is it with you and alleys?" Dean quipped.

"This is not an alley, and I need a proper farewell," Sasha's voice lowered to its familiar growl and his gaze was full of heat and something else that Dean wasn't sure he was ready to acknowledge.

"Well, come and get it then," Dean teased back.

And then Sasha pushed him hard up against the cement wall, pressing his lips almost desperately to Dean's, tongue plunging in heated need.

Dean's answering kiss was just as heated, and grabbing the incubus by his leather jacket, Dean swung him around and pushed him against the wall, pinning him there by pressing his body hard against the incubus.

Dean had long forgotten the cold as he drank in the warmth that was Sasha. He loved the feel of Sasha's chest pushed against his own. He loved the way Sasha's tongue danced wickedly with his own, trading deep and probing explorations. He loved the feel of Sasha's soft lips against his own. Suddenly, Dean softened the kiss.

Sasha broke the kiss entirely to trail kisses down Dean's neck and while one hand warmed the small of Dean's back, having wormed its way between jacket and skin, the other hand gently tugged Dean's collar aside to provide access to his collarbone which Sasha teased with his tongue, lips, and fingertips.

A contented noise welled up from the back of Dean's throat and he let his hips slide across Sasha's, feeling the heat growing in his belly and feeling it spread between his legs.

Sasha was contentedly purring as he worked his way back up Dean's neck, making a brief stop to tease his earlobe with his tongue. Just as Sasha moved to re-establish the kiss a gust of wind came around the corner and both Dean and Sasha found themselves sputtering out mouthfuls of Sasha's hair which had blown between their faces and between their kiss.

"I keep telling you, you need a damn haircut," Dean groused.

"Admit it! You love my hair," Sasha insisted.

Dean laughed. Sasha was right; he did love his hair, and he would never ask him to change it.

In the end, Dean solved the hair in the face problem fairly easily by running his hands through the soft, bright red hair and drawing the incubus back down to him.

Sasha's one hand remained at the small of Dean's back and the other curled around, attempting to pull them even more tightly together.

Once again, Dean drank in the incubus and melted into his embrace. Soft lips moved against each other, and Dean shivered, only to feel the thrill of an answering shiver from the incubus. Even as he lost himself in the moment, Dean found himself a little glad that Sasha was going away for a week. He felt his resolve to go slowly crumbling more and more with every kiss, and while his body was ready to move full speed ahead, his head hadn't quite caught up.

It was Dean's turn to break the kiss and feather soft presses of his lips and flicks of his tongue along Sasha's jawline and down his throat. With one of his hands that was still in Sasha's hair, Dean gently tilted the incubus' head to gain better access to his neck. Dean could feel the vibrations of Sasha's purring as he slowly made his way to Sasha's collarbone and then back up to gently nip at his throat and ear lobe. Dean's tongue sought the slightly pointed and very sexy contours of Sasha's ear next, gently exploring and plunging in. Dean smiled as he felt Sasha shiver again.

"Are you cold? Maybe we should go in…" Dean teased in a whisper.

"I know what I'd like to be in," Sasha fairly growled back and let his one hand trail down Dean's back and into the waistband of his jeans. Dean didn't wear his jeans baggy, but they weren't skin tight either and Sasha was able to slip his hand down low enough to caress one cheek of Dean's ass, using it to pull Dean's hips in close to his.

Dean's eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of Sasha's large warm hands and their hips pressed together, but the voices in his head began to intrude again.

"Hey! Hands above the belt…this is a good bye _kiss_, remember!" Dean pushed back on Sasha's chest, and Sasha slid his hand out of Dean's pants and up his back again.

"Well. Less talking then," Sasha purred. Dean met his blue eyed gaze expecting disappointment at yet another rebuff, but only saw affection and understanding. And, oh yeah, a whole lotta heat.

Dean pulled the incubus' head down again and gently pressed their lips together. This time just the tips of their tongues flitted in and out, teasing. Sasha pressed the kiss deeper, and Dean lost himself again in the wet and wonderful world of the incubus' kisses.

Dean let his hands trail down Sasha's neck and shoulders and then his arms, sliding around to stroke his back before coming back to the front of the incubus, feathering up his tightly muscled abs and back to his shoulders. Dean repeated the circuit.

Sasha's one hand stayed on Dean's lower back, gently pulling him toward the incubus. Sasha's thumb feathered a circle, and Dean welcomed the comfort of that large warm hand. Meanwhile, Sasha's other hand had trailed up to Dean's face and was lightly feathering over his jaw and cheekbone, almost as if Sasha was trying to store a sense memory of his face.

The urgency of the kiss softened and changed as both sought to store up enough of the sensation to last for almost two weeks. Too soon the loudspeaker was intruding into their private world, announcing that Sasha's bus was almost ready to leave and urging last minute passengers to board.

They reluctantly broke their kiss. Dean made no move to break from Sasha's embrace. As he looked into the depths of the incubus' brilliant blue eyes, Dean was filled with emotions that almost choked him. The emotions that he saw reflected back to him didn't help to alleviate Dean's sudden panic.

Sasha saw the emotions galloping through the bright green eyes he was drinking in. He saw the moment that the voices became too much for Dean. He gently traced his thumb across Dean's jaw and leaned in for a quick and chaste kiss – just a brush of the lips.

"We'd better get my bags. And we don't want Sam to come looking for us, do we?" Sasha's smile was teasing, enough to break the tension but not the moment.

Dean's breath caught a little, but his answering laugh was almost normal.

"Hell, no." Dean patted Sasha on the chest as he stepped back and out of the incubus' embrace. The feeling of his chest pressed against his and the warmth stayed with Dean, however, as he turned and headed around the building. He was relieved to see that Sam hadn't yet made his way back to the Impala.

They had retrieved Sasha's bags from the trunk and were half way to the bus when Sam finally emerged from the terminal and joined them, carrying two steaming cups of coffee.

"About time, Francis. We were beginning to think we would have to send a search party out for you," Dean said as he relieved his brother of one cup and took a sip.

"Sorry. Just lost track of time, I guess," Sam replied with what Dean considered an odd smile.

Dean considered that smile for a minute. He glanced back at the terminal. Had Sam been waiting at the door with the coffees until he saw Dean and Sasha walking across the parking lot? Why wouldn't he have just come back to the car? Unless he…. No. Sam couldn't suspect anything, could he? No. It was just a coincidence.

Dean's thoughts were interrupted by his brother handing him his coffee too. They were at the bus now, and Sam was gathering Sasha into a bear hug and patting his back.

Dean rolled his eyes. Sam was the king of the PDA.

"Have a great trip and a good time with your aunt. We'll see you in New York on your birthday," Sam said as the two broke apart.

Sasha looked to Dean.

Dean smirked a little and raised his eyebrows as well as shrugging his shoulders, holding up the two cups of coffee.

"Thanks Sam. Try to keep yourselves out of trouble till I get back. I wouldn't want to miss any of the fun," Sasha smiled at Sam and shook his head at Dean.

"Hey, we're not the one's planning to spend a week with a succubus," Dean pointed out.

They all laughed at that and Sasha turned to step onto the bus. He was the last one to board, and the doors closed after him. The bus was already running.

Dean watched as Sasha walked down the aisle of the bus, selecting a seat by the window. The bus was actually pretty empty and there was no one in the seat beside Sasha or in the seats immediately in front of or behind his.

As Sasha settled himself, Sam raised his hand in farewell then grabbed his coffee from Dean and turned to walk back to the Impala.

The bus started to pull out and Dean raised his own hand in farewell, seeking out those blue, blue eyes one final time.

Sasha's eyes were locked on Dean's. He smiled and raised his hand to his mouth kissing the palm and then holding his hand flat he blew the kiss at Dean.

Dean smiled and rolled his eyes as he affectionately mouthed the word _'freak'_ back at Sasha's window. Dean continued smiling and didn't turn back to the Impala until the bus turned out of the lot and he could no longer see those piercing eyes and that flaming hair.

The wind was still blowing coldly through the parking lot, but Dean no longer noticed it. A warmth spread from his chest, keeping him warm.

He was still smiling as he climbed into the Impala beside his brother and started the car up, soothed by its familiar growl.

"Well, Sammy. You ready for New York?"

"Why New York?" Sam asked as they drove away from the station, "You hate New York, remember?"

* * *

**A/N:** And there we have it. I also want to thank everyone who gave me suggestions. For those of you who have some suggestions outstanding, fear not – I hope to get to all of them eventually! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and faved this. And thank you for reading. If you've enjoyed these and want to see more, please don't forget to leave a little review!


End file.
